


Bound to Angels (Old Version)

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Archer Sam, Attempted Murder, Beta Sam Winchester, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Prostitution, Servant Dean, Soilder Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Witch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an omega struggling with the discrimination he faces in the kingdom. Castiel is an alpha searching for the omega he met years before, the one he fell in love with. One rises in rank with his hard work, while one has a dark secret that he is trying to keep hidden. One will lose everything, the other will do anything to get what he wants.</p><p>Being re-written onto a new story. (New story is on my profile!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a medieval/fantasy Omegaverse story. I know I promise to write on my other one's some other time, I promise. But now I've got to worry, we are getting kicked out of our house and we are searching for a new one so I don't know when I'll post again.
> 
> Pairings – Destiel, Side Megstiel, Brief Denny, Sam/Jess

_Ever since he was born Dean had always felt like there was something they didn't want him to know. He was born to a retired blacksmith, John, and a seamstress named Mary. A few years after he was born his brother Samuel was born as well, but due to complications during labor their mother passed away. John Winchester had never been the same after, he started visiting the drinking halls late at night and came home drunk in the morning to only yell at his boys. He blamed Sam for what happened to Mary and he made sure to tell Dean every day how he wished he wasn't a girl._

_Dean never understood why his father called him that until he had gotten older. When he was eight he started going to school, thanks to his Uncle Robert who paid for it. There other students would tease him and call him a girl along with another boy, Benny. He was the first friend Dean had ever made. Before then he would have to play with the girls, the parents of the other boys wouldn't let him get near their sons. He wasn't allowed to play swords and war with them, he was forced to play house. At school, he was taught how to read and write but while the boys got to learn to fight or hunt, he was supposed to learn how to cook and sew._

_One day when Dean was nine, John passed away. Dean cried a little but he pushed his father's death out of his mind. Sam and him were sent to live with Uncle Robert, who ordered the boys to call him Bobby. The older man took care of them and became more of a father figure than John had ever been. He lived on a farm and taught Dean how to finally fight and hunt, and when Dean was twelve Bobby finally sat him down and explained why the others were so mean to him and why he couldn't be with the other boys and why they ordered him around._

" _There are three "natures" that we all are. Everyone has a gender, and with these genders come these natures. These help us find mates." He explained. "Alpha are at the top, they are very successful, they are powerful. The King is always an Alpha. Next are Beta's. They are the common folk, they are the workers and they don't need to find a mate. I'm a Beta. Your brother is a Beta. You're an Omega. Omega are considered second class...they are called girls or women because they are the weakest of the natures. People consider Omegas only good for breeding and caring for the house." Bobby said giving Dean a sad look._

" _What do you think of us?" Dean asked feeling crushed._

" _I believe that we are all equal and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise." He said hugging Dean. "You are strong Dean, and one day you will find an Alpha who sees that too."_

Dean was working out in his Uncle's fields, the air having a bit of a chill due to winter just around the corner. The young boy was dressed in his normal work clothes that consisted of rough cloth pants and a wool tunic, fastened with a brown leather belt and matching leather boots. Today he decided to put on his wool gloves so his hands didn't bleed from the rough work. He hummed to himself as he worked the ground with the spade, uprooting the carrots and potatoes that they had planted that spring. Bobby was off killing some of the sheep and cows for meat to be sold at market and to be cured for winter. He had begged his uncle to let him help him but he had been told it was too bloody for him to witness.

The green eyed teen had been working for several hours when he heard the sound of approaching horses and he looked up in time to see several older men dressed in fine riding outfits. The oldest looked down at Dean with cold, calculating eyes and had to be no older than his late 20's. Riding behind him was a shorter man with gold eyes that were lit up with laughter. The last was the youngest, maybe a few years older than Dean and he seemed to have no interest in the farmer boy. His raven hair was ruffled from the wind and his blue eyes scanned the farm area with distaste.

"Micheal, look at this one." The golden eyed man said to the eldest who leered at the young boy, his skin crawling. "I didn't think there was an omega that lived on this farm, just the old Beta." At the word omega, the youngest finally turned to Dean as if he was suddenly interesting.

"Gabriel, we are in the presence of a _lady_ , show some respect." Micheal laughed. "Why don't you two go play dress up or house?" He sneered at Gabriel who frowned and ducked his head down. Dean felt his blood boil, he was tired of hearing those snide remarks from everyone. He wasn't going to take it anymore, especially from some nobles that thought they were everything.

"Enough." Said the youngest, his deep voice throwing Dean off and making him stare up at him. "What is your name?" He asked Dean, the young boy blushing and looking down at the gaze the dark haired teen was giving him.

"Dean Winchester." He said, angry that he replied so meekly. He wanted to say more but he just couldn't, there was something about that man that made him want to obey. He could still feel the others gaze and he backed away slowly.

"Oh, look's like Castiel has a bit of a crush." Micheal teased. "Why don't you come back here and give my brother a good time? Why not put that mouth to good use?" He called after Dean who shook his head in disgust and ran away, only hearing the gross remarks from Micheal and the threats by Castiel towards his own brother.

Once he arrived at the house he spotted Sam who was sitting outside and washing their laundry. He burst into the house and sat down at the table shaking. Sam got up from his work and followed, asking what was wrong. Dean didn't want to trouble his brother with what the other men had said. He jumped when he heard a soft knock against the building wall and he saw the dark haired man from earlier. He felt his heart beat faster, despite what he was saying to himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry for what my brother was saying." Castiel said, entering the house.

"What was he saying?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head grabbing him and pulling him back. He wasn't sure what this person was going to do. He heard Bobby yell for him and let out a breath of relief when Bobby entered the house. The older man stopped, then dropped to his knees leaving Dean and Sam in confusion.

"Y-your majesty." He managed to say then looked up to see the two brothers weren't bowing. "What are you boys doing? We have a prince in our house!" Dean looked at Castiel shocked as his brother bowed.

"Please...I didn't come here for that. I simply came to apologize to Dean." Castiel said smiling. Dean felt his heart jump at the sound of his name coming from Castiel, and for a moment he wanted to lean forward to him...even ask if he could touch him. He reeled back, unsure what this feeling was.

"Get out!" Dean yelled, not sure what he was feeling. He grabbed the older teens arm and began to push him out the door. He stopped as he stumbled and fell against the prince. He could barely breath as a strong, overpowering scent came off Castiel. Dean didn't understand why no one else was affected, he couldn't breath...he felt his mind get cloudy.

Bobby suddenly grabbed the prince, repeatedly apologizing, and pushed him out the house. "Get out!" He said before slamming the door. He rushed to Dean who was staggering, Sam was scared and didn't understand what was going on. "Dean listen you will be okay. I think you're going into your first heat." He said and Dean barely registered what he was being told.

Outside the house Castiel stood there, his eyes wide. What had just happened? He saw his brothers ride up to him and Gabriel cleared his throat bringing Castiel back from his thoughts.

"Uhm...Cassy? You have a bit of a problem." Gabriel said. Castiel frowned and looked down, realizing he was partially aroused. He looked up confused at Micheal and Gabriel, both raising an eyebrow. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing...he smelled nice though...I didn't want to let go." Castiel said, suddenly feeling angry. He had been pushed away from Dean, he didn't like it...he wanted to attack the older man that had separated them. He felt a growl rise up from him, his brothers looking at each other concerned.

"Castiel...come on. We'll find you an omega, it's about time you showed interest in them." Micheal said smirking. Castiel looked back at the house, he didn't want any omega, he wanted this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy fourth of July everyone! I wasn't expecting how many people actually would like the first chapter. I'm hoping the rest of the story holds up to your expectations! My fiancee brought this up since he was confused on the ages, Dean is still a teen for this first few chapters (14/15-17) while Castiel is in his older teens to young adult (17/18-20). Sam is supposed to be 5/6 years younger than Dean. 
> 
> This entire story is does not have a beta reader so yeah...all the mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings – Language

Dean stepped outside the house for the first time since his heat had started. It had ended the week before but his uncle didn't want him to go out just yet. He hadn't felt that way in his entire life, he really hoped he didn't feel that way again for a long time. Bobby had told him that it wouldn't be as severe in the future since it was his first one, but he wasn't so sure. He was angry at the prince for starting it, despite the thoughts about him that had crossed his mind while he was suffering from his heat.

It had been such a strange occurrence, he hadn't even touched himself before the heat. Dean blushed thinking about it and decided it was best to just move on. He grabbed the rope, hoping to take one of the old horses out for a walk so he could stretch his legs. The thin layer of snow crunched under his feet, he was disappointed that he had missed the first snowfall of the season while he was busy fantasizing about dark haired princes. He led one of the old horses out from the barn, the golden mare nibbling at Dean's hair.

“Come one Yellow. You have to get out and stretch those legs.” He whispered patting her neck. He sighed and looked out past the fields, waiting to see any sign of a horse rider coming by. “I'm a wreck Yellow...you should of seen him though. And how he smelled...” Dean leaned against the horse, he mentally kicked himself because he promised himself he wouldn't think about Castiel. He pulled Yellow behind him and led her out to the fields.

After he was done he went back inside, the smell of a cooking stew greeted him. He saw Sam watching over the fire being sure to stay away from it while Bobby was chopping carrots to put into it. They had to conserve their meat, they had to sell most of it after the land taxes were suddenly increased. He wasn't sure he wanted to go hungry this winter again, especially if he had another heat. He needed food and water while he was in his heat, but he didn't want to take food from his uncle or brother.

“Bobby? I was wondering, I'm old enough to get a job. Maybe work at a shop in the city?” Dean suggested, his uncle nearly dropping the knife. “Please. I can send money back home for you.”

“We talked about this. You are not going to the city, especially now you have started your heat. There are alphas out there who will use you and won't take no for an answer.” Bobby said throwing the cut up vegetable into the stew.

“Bobby I can do it. There is special housing for omegas now.” Dean tried to explain.

“Yeah, they are called whorehouse boy.” Bobby grumbled and Dean sighed looking down defeated. He just wanted to help...he also secretly knew that being closer to the city meant more chances of seeing the royal family, including the princes.

The entire dinner passed in silence, Dean poking at his food. Bobby sighed and set his cup down. “Listen. I know an old alpha in the city. She runs a bar with her omega daughter, maybe I can see if you can work there.” He said, Dean's face lighting up.

“Thank you!” He said jumping up and hugging Bobby, the older man just shoving him off, but Dean could see the smile on his face. “Maybe one day I will work in the palace?” Dean asked and Bobby shrugged.

“Maybe.”

The next morning Dean and Sam rode with their uncle in the old wagon into the city. Dean had packed the few items he did own, a few pairs of pants and shirts were all he owned. Sam clung to his older brother the entire ride, refusing to let him go when they finally came into the city late that evening.

“Do you have to go?” Sam asked as Dean got out and grabbed his things.

“We talked about this Sammy. You are big enough to take on my chores and I can send some money home to you so you and Uncle Bobby don't go hungry. Do you want to go hungry again this year?” Dean asked, Sam shook his head. Dean gave his younger brother a hug and then Bobby before going over to greet Ellen and her daughter, Jo.

The next few weeks past by quickly. Ellen was nice, she acted like a mother that Dean never had. He even got along with Jo and they would spend their free time watching the knights returning from patrols and talk about how they would be taken away by a caring alpha. Dean never brought up Castiel, although Jo had mentioned the name once saying Dean had spoken it in his sleep. Dean could only blush and say he didn't know what she was talking about. On the days that the bar was closed all three would go out to the bazaar, they couldn't afford to buy anything but it was fun to pretend they were rich enough for the gems and rich clothing.

Dean was working at the front bar, washing down the wood as men seemed to enjoy spilling their ale on it. He sighed when he felt another hand grab at his ass and he simply ignored it. He was tired of the constant harassment that he was given but he earned a good amount of money that he could send back to Bobby and Sam. He also wrote them a letter each week.

He felt another hand grab him and he finally lost it, he turned and grabbed the hand and twisting it back. The man yelled out and Ellen quickly came over from serving another customer.

“What's wrong with you?! You little whore!” The man yelled standing up. He was tall, and Dean knew he had made a mistake. The taller man was about to grab Dean but Ellen got in the way pushing the other man away.

“You out.” She said to the man then turned to Dean. “You take a break.” Dean shook his head and grabbed the rag.

“I'm fine...” He growled and went back to work, Ellen watching him carefully.

Dean loved Ellen and Jo, but he wasn't sure this was what he wanted. He was tired of being treated like a toy to the alphas...he wanted to be treated like an equal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please note that there are chapter warnings that weren't in the overall story warnings, so be sure to read the warnings carefully)  
> Wow I am just putting out these chapters...I'm glad I have the ideas and putting them out before I forget them :/ (that tends to happen with my other fan fictions)
> 
> Chapter Warnings – Prostitution, Brief M/M

Dean sighed as he looked into the mirror. He was reaching almost 17 now, his childish chub had been gone for at least a year and he was starting to gain muscle from the heavy lifting and work he did for Ellen at her bar. His face was leaner now and more freckles had started to appear on his cheeks and nose. The teen couldn't help but smile, he was starting to look like a man and less like a boy.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of coughing and he was brought back to reality. The bar was closing and Ellen was moving back to the country that day. Jo had come down with a bad illness and soon after Ellen had caught it. The doctors couldn't do much but they told them to move away from the busy life of the city. Ellen had offered to bring Dean with them, maybe he could work out there for her but he refused. He still wanted to stay in the city and see how far he could get on his own.

He sighed as he finished packing his clothing, he wondered where he would find a job that would allow an omega. He had promised himself he would find a new job, but right now he didn't think he had any possible leads. The teen didn't want to tell his uncle that he lost the job, he enjoyed his freedom in the city so he stopped sending letters. He didn't want to be forced back to the farm.

Dean went downstairs and smiled at Ellen and Jo before hugging them. “We are going to miss you.” Jo said hugging Dean, the older teen having become a brother figure to her over the last two years...Dean could hardly believe he had been here for two years, two years he hadn't even seen his uncle or brother. But he had made a promise and he would keep working to send money back home. He said his goodbyes and promised to write them when he could before leaving.

The minute he was on the street he was approached by another omega who offered him a job...at a whorehouse. Dean had been taken aback by this but in the end he decided that this was option. He went to talk to the beta who ran the house and found that she made sure all her omegas were well fed, clothed and were paid partial of what they earned. He didn't see why not and was soon given the tour by a lanky omega, Garth. He talked too much for Dean's liking but he was an okay guy.

That night Dean had his first client, an alpha about his age named Adam. Dean was glad that his first was a virgin too, it was the boy's birthday and his friends thought it would be fun if he went out on the town. It wasn't too painful and the boy kept apologizing each time he thought he hurt Dean, but the teen just told him he was doing fine. Adam left blushing and Dean realized that this might not too bad, sure the other teen kept messing up but really it wasn't too bad.

The next few days passed, he had a different client each day just so he could get used to it before having more than one. Garth told him they were lucky to be in this place as others were bad, stories of omegas being raped and forced with more than one. Some would go hungry or tortured. Dean realized how lucky he had been not to have gotten picked up by one of those houses.

Dean laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had been there for several months now and he was thankful the whore house kept the omegas in heat away from clients, he had his heat regularly now and he didn't want to end up with a child he couldn't care for. Dean sat up hearing the sound of the door opening and saw Garth smiling, holding a candle.

“Hey I have to show you something!” He said grabbing Dean's hand, pulling him out of the bed. The thinner teen led him down the stairs, but Dean was hesitate, they weren't allowed out of bed after closing time. He saw several of the kings guards downstairs, he couldn't help but wonder what they would be doing here.

“Is this all the omegas?” One of the guards asked the owner who shook her head. She nodded up to Garth and Dean who were watching. Two guards came over and pulled them from the stairs and pushed them to stand with the others.

“Good.” He continued. “We are here on effect of a new law created by the king. All omegas are to be sent to their families-” Several of the omegas cheered and hugged. “However! Any omegas that do not have families will be taken to the palace to be auctioned off to nobles for breeding, a small portion will be used as servants for the royal family.”

Dean felt his heart sink, he didn't want to be auctioned off and he couldn't go back to the farm and face his uncle and brother...he looked up when the guards came down the line asking for family names. The ones with family names that matched the list were given green tags, ones that didn't have family were either given green tags, or the lesser blue tags. Garth was given a green tag, Dean could only figure that meant he was to be auctioned off. He sent him a pitying look and looked at the guard that stood in front of him.

“Name?” The guard asked, Dean thought quick before answering.

“Samuel Colt?” Dean said the first name that came to his mind. The guard checked the list before sighing and taking out a blue tag. Dean felt relief wash over him, blue meant work and possibly no more alphas. As Dean was pushed out to a carriage he wondered what it would be like at the palace...he didn't even think about the fact that the prince would be there. He had really forgotten about him over the last couple years...

As he was pushed into the carriage he spotted someone very familiar. “Benny?”

Inside the small carriage was three other people, two women and Benny. Upon seeing his old friend Benny smiled and pulled Dean into a hug. “Where have you been?” He asked. Dean didn't say anything instead held onto him.

“Hey! Knock it off!” A guard said shoving Dean away from Benny. “We are going to the palace, it should be a day ride. Get comfortable.” He growled, giving a look to Dean that made him uneasy. He nodded and sat beside one of the women, a red head who gave him a cheery smile despite the circumstances.

“Don't worry...I was picked up from the farm I worked at, I've been riding for several days. The guards haven't done anything to me...” She said. Dean realized that she was a Beta, and he felt more relaxed. “I'm Charlie.” The red head said and Dean nodded.

“I'm Dea-...Samuel.” He quickly corrected himself just in case the guards were listening. Benny gave him a questioning look and Dean shook his head to tell him not to say anything. He knew that he was among good people, although the blond female seemed to be in shock and hadn't said anything, instead looking forward with a blank expression.

_Palace_

There was a yelling and people running around in the palace, the day was filled with preparations for the youngest prince's birthday. He was officially entering manhood and according to tradition a grand party had to be held for it. A feast was to be held the next day and it would kick off celebration that would last several days.

Castiel stayed in his room most of the day, ignoring the knocks from his brothers and father. He didn't want to celebrate his birthday, it didn't mean anything to him. He didn't understand why his father wanted to celebrate everything of him and force him into the spotlight. It wasn't like he was going to be king, that was going to be either Michael or Lucifer, if he ever came back home. He sighed and sat up fixing his clothing and walked out his room to find some food. Unlike his brother's preference for light or even white clothing, he preferred dressing in darker clothes and nothing to draw attention to himself.

He stopped when he saw his brother, Gabriel and smiled. Out of all his brothers his favorite was Gabriel, the shorter man was always kind and closest to Castiel's age. “Did you tell Father what you wanted for your birthday?” Gabriel asked slyly. Castiel shrugged. “How about an omega? I mean you haven't even touched the ones Michael has gotten you. You're still a virgin right?” Castiel gritted his teeth.

“Yes I am, and it's by choice. I just haven't found an omega that...smells right.” He said. Truth was he hadn't found one that smelled like...him. Micheal had sent him several omega's but he didn't want to even touch them, they smelled too sickly sweet...they didn't smell of farmland and dirt that came off that farmer boy. He knew it was stupid, that he shouldn't keep pining after a person he had met only once a couple years before. He knew the other had to be already given to another alpha, the thought made him want to find that alpha and harm him. Castiel wasn't sure why he felt like that and he only hoped that the more time that passed, the less he would feel for the omega.

“So we have some new servants coming in, some omegas and a beta I believe? At least we will have new help.” Gabriel said. “I know the ones we have now are slower than that old horse of fathers.” Castiel smiled and nodded. Gabriel got more solemn and sighed.

“I was in a meeting with father and Michael...apparently the southern kingdom is ready to attack. We don't have many soldiers and if only we could get more then they might think twice before attacking. We are thinking of training some Betas to go out.” Castiel frowned, he wanted to fight but being a prince his father would never allow that. The chance of him being captured and held hostage would be too great.

“Maybe we should send some omega's out. It seems we have plenty.” Castiel suggested. Gabriel frowned, not liking the sound of that. “They can be as good of fighters as beta's and alpha's can, right?” Castiel sighed and walked away thinking about that. If only they could find a way for omega's to stop having heats for a while they could use them in war...he shrugged and figured it wasn't his worry, he wasn't King and he probably never would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings – N/A

Castiel sighed and placed the book back on the shelf. He was in his father's library trying to find out anything he could about the feelings he had towards that single omega. Everything he read told him that it was most likely his true mate. Castiel wasn't sure how he felt about that, he read that most alphas and omegas never had mates, or if they did they died before they were even born. The fact that he had such a strong connection to the farmer had meant that there was a chance he was his mate. Most alphas didn't feel this way about an omega until after they had mated while the omega was in heat.

He picked up another book, he read one line before blushing and putting it back. He wasn't sure what some of the things it had mentioned, such as a knot. He opened the book again, looking at a different chapter one on same nature relationships. Castiel frowned as he read that beta's could be together, but omegas and alphas were not allowed to form a relationship together. It described how some male alphas who allowed their male omegas to dominate them in bed were seen as cowards and were no better than an omega. Castiel thought about that, he didn't get why male alpha's would allow their male omega's do that to them...

Castiel heard someone coming and he decided to take this book and quickly left the library. He made his way to his bedroom and put the book under the bed, not wanting his brothers or father finding it. He left his room and saw his brother, he quickly changed his direction hoping to avoid his brother.

“Castiel, where do you think you're going?” Castiel winced hearing his brother call after him. He sighed and turned to him. “We have new servants coming in today, I don't want you leaving with any of the guards, we need them to control the servants.”

“Why don't you let me go by myself then? I don't need guards.” Castiel protested but stopped when Michael help up a hand to silence him.

“Is this about the farmer boy? I should tell you that we sent out guards to his house, the old man that lives there says he hasn't heard from him in a while. I think it's safe to assume he has either been taken away by another or perished over the past few years.” Michael said, the delight not even hidden in his voice. Castiel clenched his fists, he knew his omega wasn't taken...he frowned, he never thought about Dean as his omega. Castiel knew he could have any omega that he wanted, as many as he wanted but he really only wanted that one. Before meeting Dean he had assumed he would live his life without having an omega…perhaps Dean was his mate? It wouldn't matter now if the other had been claimed or was dead.

“Come on, we have four new servants, I'm sure Gabriel told you.” Michael said heading down to the courtyard. Castiel followed, having no interest in meeting these new servants.

“What are their names?” He asked.

Michael thought for a second before speaking. “I believe it was a Benny Lafitte, Jessica Moore, Charlie Bradbury and Samuel Colt?” He frowned. Castiel sighed and stopped. So Dean wasn't a part of the group...

“I'm not interested in meeting them...” He said turning and walking back towards the main part of the palace. Michael shook his head and pushed past the guards at the front entrance to the palace and nearly stumbled seeing who was among the new servants.

Dean was standing in the giant courtyard of the palace, trying to take it all in. He was at the palace! The stone front seemed to loom above him, white mixed with gray and blue accents. The door itself was blue with gold hinges, the stairs leading up made of marble from the quarry of the west kingdom. People seemed to be rushing around and Dean couldn't help but wonder if there was an event about to happen. He looked at the person approaching him and froze.

The man was older and dressed in more free flowing clothing than when Dean had last seen him, but the cold gaze was the same. Michael was his name if he remembered correctly. Dean kept his head down and tried to pretend he wasn't Dean Winchester for a second. Benny looked at him curiously, they had caught up on the ride to the palace and he had learned about the visit from the princes several years before.

“A beta? Where did you find her?” Michael said, seemingly ignoring Dean on purpose. He focused his attention on Charlie, the female beta giving him a defiant look. “Doesn't matter we can use her for housework. Send the beta to work on house keeping. Moore and Lafitte are to be sent to the kitchen to work...” Dean felt his heart sink as Michael turned to him.

“Why don't we send _Colt_ here to work in the gardens? Something tells me he is used to working in the dirt.” Michael sneered and Dean glared at him as he was pulled by guards to the garden keepers housing. Benny, Jess and Charlie followed another into the palace. Dean looked up at the palace as he was pulled away, he wondered if Castiel was in there...he hadn't thought about him in a while and he wondered if the other remembered him. Dean barely remembered him, only thing that haunted his mind was dark hair and blue eyes...and his scent. Apples mixed with the scent of the soap that the rich could afford, along with other things that Dean had never smelled before, he wondered if they too were they result of the prince being...well a prince.

“Hey listen...I can do other things than garden. I know how to cook...I know how to hunt!” Dean tried to say to the guard, but the man just ignored him. “I can fight?” That got the guard's attention and he laughed.

“You, an omega can fight? That's funny. An omega is too weak to fight.” The guard said throwing Dean into a small building. “Be nice, don't fight with the gardener.” He said before leaving. Dean looked around confused, before spotting a younger male, who had to be no older than 16, sitting on one of the beds that were crammed into the building.

“Are you the new omega?” The boy asked and Dean nodded. “I'm Kevin...” The boy said getting up. “I'm sure you know how to garden or else they wouldn't of sent you here.”

“I grew up on a farm so yeah...” Dean said. Kevin simply nodded and handed him a pair of worn leather gloves. Dean took them looking at Kevin confused.

“You don't want your hands getting worn...” Kevin said and Dean smiled, shaking his head.

“Don't worry my hands are already worn rough. I think I can handle it.” He handed them back and headed out to take a look at the gardens.

The palace gardens spanned many acres, grass was on most of it and Dean could see some deer and goats wandering around, he realized they must use them to keep the grass low. There were flowers closer to the palace, but further out were fruit trees and bushes. He spotted some large birds wandering around, some blue with colorful tail feathers, some pure white. The former farmer had never seen these before and he couldn't help but wonder where they came from. There was a second building further down a hill, made of glass and with a large dome. Dean could see birds flying around in it and large trees seemed to be growing in them.

“That's the greenhouse. It's a favorite of the youngest prince, he is the only one that can go in there. Us gardeners aren't even allowed in it. Interesting isn’t it?” Kevin said coming up behind Dean. Dean turned to him and shrugged taking the shovel that Kevin offered him.

“It's interesting I guess...just tell me what to do...” He said. If this was his life now, he didn't care. In fact it seemed to be a lot better than what he had been doing before...and there was one more thing he realized. The prince, Castiel, was here and Dean couldn't wait to run into him again after all these years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read my other stories, you should check them out. I might make other omegaverse stories if everyone wants when this one is finished. Also I'm over here like...why do so many of you like this story? I've never had this many readers on my stories before either here or ff.net XD
> 
> Also next chapter will be the party and possibly Dean finally interacting with Castiel briefly. (Didn't I mention this fanfiction wasn't going to be short? ^^) (Also I'm not sure if I'll post a new chapter tomorrow, I wrote this in one day so I might take a day break)

Dean placed the shovel on the ground and sat down beside it. It had been a long while since he had worked out side in the heat like this. He turned to look at Kevin who was still working, and threw a rock at him to get his attention.

“So why is Prince Michael so...cold?” Dean asked frowning. He didn't get why the other could be so...rude. Kevin shook his head and kept working. “Come on, tell me.” Dean pried. Kevin sighed and turned to him.

“I didn't tell you this okay? But apparently he doesn't like omegas.” Kevin said. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I already figured this out.” He scoffed. Kevin shook his head.

“No, I mean he has no interest in omegas...I heard that when he was a teen, he spent some time with an alpha...if you know what I mean...” Kevin said, and Dean frowned. So Michael was one of them? One of the few alphas who rather mate with other alphas than omegas. He had never actually met one before, and he was surprised it was a prince of all people.

“So what happened? Why doesn't he have an alpha mate?” Dean asked.

Kevin paused, contemplating whether or not he should tell the new omega. He decided that Dean would learn soon enough if he gossiped with the older omegas and betas. “The king found out, he punished Michael, and he made sure to keep non-family alphas away from him.”

Dean realized that Michael may have a reason to seem cold and angry, but he didn't have a right to be an ass to the omegas. He began to wonder about Castiel… “What about Prince Castiel? What is he like?” Dean asked, not realizing he sounded like a love stricken girl. Kevin gave him a concerned look.

“Well he's probably always going to be a Prince. He has his brothers Lucifer, Michael and then Gabriel ahead of him. Although Lucifer probably won't come back so the crown will go to Michael, but if the king is worried about Michael passing a law that would allow him to have an alpha mate then he might have Gabriel as king.” Kevin rattled off. “I don't know much about him...he keeps to himself and rarely comes out unless he goes into the greenhouse.”

Dean looked back at the greenhouse. He wanted to know what was in there, and he began daydreaming about visiting it with Castiel. He stopped when he realized his image of Castiel as several years old...if he had changed so much over the past few years, then so must of Castiel. Dean didn't even know Castiel's age.

“How old is Castiel?” Dean asked and Kevin looked up at him finally.

“His 20th birthday will be soon...why?” He asked and Dean sighed laying back against the grass. He had looked so much older than 17 when Dean had met him…

“No reason...” Dean said more to himself than Kevin closing his eyes and drifting off into a light sleep.

It was later that night that Dean finally got to see Benny and the others again. He sat down with Kevin and Charlie, the two becoming quick friends of his. He found out that Kevin had wanted to work in the library, and Charlie had a dream of becoming a knight. She told Dean about the adventures that the knights had and that they often served alongside the king during war. She explained that knights got their own land and could marry who ever they wanted. Dean began to imagine working as a knight, it appealed to him.

Jessica and Benny served them, it seemed that the servants were well fed here and Dean didn't have to worry about starving. All the servants were kept happy in the palace, apparently to avoid riots or anger towards the king. They had a small meal of rice, bread and shared a small portion of deer meat that had been preserved with salt. Another omega stopped by their table and gave them all water to drink before rushing back off to the others. The small group didn't care that they were eating away from the others, they got to know each other and Dean realized he was in good company. He learned that Jess was the youngest, about the same age as his brother would be, and she talked with Kevin about the library that the palace supposedly had.

Benny apparently had been working at the ocean, which was a week's ride away from the city. He was helping bring in fish everyday and even got to go out to sea. Dean was glad to have his old friend back, and he was glad to have made more friends. Charlie explained that she had been a tailor with her grandmother, her parent's having died when she was younger. Both of them had been brought by the guards due to the fact that they did have skills, Dean was picked up because he wasn't small enough to be auctioned off. He learned that most of the alphas wanted a smaller omega, not one who was just as tall or even taller.

Dean hoped he could stay here with them...after dinner was done he helped them clean up. Benny had to run off and serve some last minute dessert to the princes. Dean headed back to the gardeners housing and went to bed, the day having been very exhausting for him. He fell against the bed, the scratchy material of it made him long for his bed at the farm. He was asleep even before Kevin came in to lay down.

The next morning Dean was woken up by Kevin who told him they had to make sure the gardens were perfect for the party that night. He only grumbled and got up, pulling on some new clothes that Kevin must of borrowed from the other servants. He grabbed some tools and followed Kevin out. It only mid-morning and already there was people out and working. He saw one servant try to corner the birds he had seen the day before into one part of the garden, while another was cleaning the horses.

Dean began to prune some of the plants, making sure everything looked nice but at the same time he was watching everyone else. He had only heard of the parties that the palace held, and he was excited to see it first hand even if it was as a servant. The one servant that had been cleaning the horses noticed him and came over, having taken care of his work.

“I'm Gadreel. I noticed you're new here, but I noticed you didn't share dinner with the rest of us.” He said. Dean looked him over, he noticed he too was a beta, Dean wondered how many Beta's worked for the royal family.

“Sorry...I was having dinner with my friends. One of them was a friend I haven't seen since I was a boy.” Dean explained. Gadreel simply gave him a stern look, it reminded Dean of the faces Sam would give him. He didn't want the other servants thinking that he thought he was better than them. “Look, I'll have dinner with you guys tonight.” Gadreel shrugged and walked off. Dean wasn't sure if he liked him or not…

Dean had been working for most of the morning when he finally took a break and wandered around the palace gardens. They were very well kept, and he even found a large vegetable garden...he wondered if perhaps he could ask if he could work in that instead of with flowers. Or maybe with the animals...he smiled passing a group of deer that simply stared at him while they ate at the grass. He watched them for a while before he decided it was time to head back to work.

Inside the palace, things were just as fast paced. Benny and Jess were working with the rest of the kitchen servants to prepare the feast, Charlie was helping clean and prepare rooms for the guests to stay the night.

Castiel was inside his room sighing as he dressed. He didn't want to wear the fancy clothing his father had picked out for him, he would rather stay away and pretend he wasn't a prince rather than be in the public eye. He fixed his jacket, it was black with blue embroidery that matched his eyes. Underneath was a simple shirt, long sleeved and pale blue in color.

The prince turned when he heard Gabriel enter the room and smiled at him. The shorter man was in a matching, free flowing tunic and pants, both gold and perched on his head was a half gold sun mask. Castiel gave him a questioning look and Gabriel handed him a mask. “Father thought it was best not to tell you we were holding a masked event. He knows how much you hate dancing, so he said it will just be socializing and during the feast.”

Castiel groaned and took the mask. The last time he had been to a masked event was a dance when he was a boy. The mask had been too heavy for him and kept falling. He understood why his father had kept this from him, but he was furious that no one else had told him. If he had known he would of hid in his greenhouse away from everyone. He finally looked at the mask that was given to him and he had to admit it was a beautifully crafted one. It resembled a raven, the feathers black with a shimmer of blue if moved right. He put it on and smiled, the only part of his face anyone would see would be his mouth and chin. The feathers on the top of the mask fell back against his head and blended so well into his hair that it looked like the feathers and hair were one and the same.

“You better wear something jeweled, we can't have people mistaking you for a commoner can we?” Gabriel said, as he rummaged through Castiel's wardrobe drawers. He grabbed a sapphire ring and a silver necklace, he helped clasp the necklace around Castiel's neck. The dark haired prince thanked his brother before giving letting out one more shaky breath. 

“We are supposed to greet every one correct?” He asked, Gabriel nodded his head. “Fine, let's get this night over with.” He said leaving the room with Gabriel right behind him, the shorter man adjusted his mask over his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to be posting any updates between july 15th- july 17th. My fiancee and I are going down to his hometown and looking at apartments and houses to rent. We will be leaving the 15th, and coming back the 17th. I might stop posting if we do move into a place for a few days so I can focus on setting up.

Once the sun had set, the party began. Dean had never seen so many well dressed people in his life. The servants each wore white full face masks, while the guests wore elaborate masks that were cut off above the mouth to allow them to eat. The servants weren't allowed dinner until after the party was over. There were men and women dressed in all kinds of clothes, Dean wondered what it was like to wear such expensive clothing. He was dressed in white like the other servants. The women wearing light dresses that fell to their calves, the sleeves slit down so the fabric would fall while they could move their arms freely. The men were shirtless, instead they either wore loose fitting pants or skirts that the fabric fell to their feet in the front and back, while fabric on the sides fell to their upper sides. Dean chose the latter, he had never worn anything like that before.

Dean enjoyed serving the different people, listening in on their stories and seeing their outfits for the evening. He kept almost running into a short man in gold clothing, it wasn't until the third time that he realized it was Prince Gabriel. The prince stopped and stared at him for a second, before running off. Dean wondered if Gabriel had recognized him or not...he looked for Castiel but amidst the many people he couldn't find him, even if he could recognize him.

The tables were filled with different food from different parts of the kingdom, wild game from the forests that included boars and deer, pheasant and chicken from the plains. Dean spotted fish and other seafood from the ocean, Benny helped him learn some of the names each time they had a break period. There were apples, oranges and other fruits Dean had never seen before, he almost wished he could try them. Everyone drank from either silver or glass goblets and Dean could see some of the colorful drinks they had. Some had swirls or flecks in them, or had garnish overflowing the brim. Many of them seemed to be enjoying themselves and Dean hoped if there was any food left that the servants got a taste.

The night passed quickly for Castiel, and he grew bored of watching the servants go by and the people talking. His father cleared his throat and called out, the entire place going quiet. Castiel sank in his seat, trying to hide even more behind his mask.

“Today marks a special day for our kingdom and all our allies!” The King exclaimed, many cries of agreement came up from the guests. “My youngest son, Castiel, has reached manhood. He was the last child my wife ever held in her arms...her passing was sad, but with her death came the birth of your future King!” Castiel looked up startled, and it seemed he wasn't the only one surprised.

The King smiled and waited for the murmurs to stop. “I know many of you are questioning my choice, hear me out. As you know my eldest son, Lucifer has been away from home for many years. I know deep in my heart I will never live to see my son come home. That would leave Michael...” The King looked down at his second oldest son, the man looking up at him with anger.

“He...isn't fit to be King.” The King growled and Michael looked down at the table, unable to control his shaking hands. He was thankful that his badger mask could hide his anger and resentment. “Gabriel, he too isn't fit to be King, but I'm sure he doesn't care much either way.” Everyone laughed and Gabriel nodded, he could care less if he was King or not.

“That leaves my youngest, Castiel. He has all the qualities that make a great King, I announce that upon my death Castiel will be the new ruler of our kingdom.” People began to applaud, but Castiel remained motionless.

Dean listened in awe, the Prince he had met was going to be the King? The Prince he had dreamt about before? He leaned against a wall and watched, he smiled seeing the mask of Castiel's was a raven...it matched his attire well and Dean had to admit it made him look mysterious. He watched as people began to bring up gifts for the future King, and Dean creeped closer curious at what the thing were.

Some were only gave him a simple bow, most gave money. There were a few that had interesting choices as gifts, there were people who brought fruits and plants from their lands. Castiel seemed actually interested in these, he would discuss the needs of each plants with them carefully before they moved on.

A man and woman stepped forward next. They weren't holding anything and both were dressed much nicer than the rest of the guests. The man's hair was dark, his mask looked like a demon and his robes were all black. The woman's hair was a little lighter than the mans, and her mask was of a lamb, but Dean got a feeling that she was anything but good.

“As a token of the south kingdoms gratitude and as a sign treaty, I offer my daughter's hand in marriage to the future King, Castiel.” Castiel froze. Dean felt his mood immediately change, the happiness he felt minutes ago changed to something sad. The King smiled and nodded.

“That will be a fine arraignment. I take it then she is either a beta or omega?” He asked, the women curtsied and nodded.

“Yes your majesty.” She said, her voice sending chills down Dean's spine. He just didn't like her and he could smell it. She was wearing a strong perfume that could hide the scent of what she was...he had a feeling she wasn't an omega or beta.

“Father, I don't think-” Castiel started turning to his father. The King held his hand up to stop Castiel.

“I would also like to suggest that Prince Castiel comes to our kingdom for a few years, so he can be near his future bride and learn of our culture.” The man in the demon mask suggested. Dean realized he was the King of the southern kingdoms. He didn't want Castiel to go…

“I think that would be good for him. We will discuss it later.” The King said bowing his head and the two walked away. Castiel sat down in his chair and barely made any comment to any of the other guests other than thank you for the gifts they brought. He didn't want to marry a Princess from another kingdom. Dean felt the same way as he was pulled off to help the others.

The night ended with most of the guests passed out at the tables, some wandering the palace and many going upstairs to their rooms. Dean was exhausted and collapsed against a wall. He took his sandals off and began to massage his feet. He let out a satisfied groan but froze when he heard someone approaching. He looked and saw Castiel approaching, the Princess holding onto his arm. She had taken her mask off and Dean had to admit she was nice looking. Her features were small and her hair fell around her rounded face.

Dean heard Castiel laugh at something she said and he felt that maybe he was intruding. It was obvious that the Prince liked her...he got up and grabbed his sandals, trying to get away from the heartbreaking scene in front of him. He had been stupid to hang onto the feelings he had for one man after all these years...what did he think would happen if Castiel did remember him? He was just a servant now, a former prostitute...someone like the Prince would never want someone like him.

Castiel noticed a servant run off, he frowned wondering if they had scared him. He had to say he enjoyed the company of the Princess, Meg. She wasn't an omega nor beta as she had claimed, but Castiel was fine with this. She was strong and a little pushy, but she soon backed off when he told her he wasn't really interested in being with anyone. They both agreed for now they would pretend for the sake of their kingdoms and become friends, and if anything else formed between them then they would deal with that then.

Meg was more intelligent than other royal women Castiel had met. She was well read and even was trained to battle. He had to admit he didn't find it hard to like her, although being interested in her romantically would be a stretch for him. They discussed the politics of the other kingdoms, and shared a laugh when he mentioned how his brother was absolutely in love with Queen Kali from the east.

“She would tear him apart!” Meg said and Castiel nodded.

“Although I'm sure he wouldn't mind.” He suggested and the Princess laughed. They reached a private balcony and finally Castiel took off his mask. Meg smiled and gently fixed his hair, the mask having ruffled it due to it's removal. They both stayed there, looking out over the balcony edge and made quips about the guests that stumbled along the gardens. Castiel not once thought of the farmer boy the rest of the night, and instead enjoyed the company of his new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know...this chapter was meh for me when writing it. Hoping the next few chapters will be better. Sorry if there are any issues with it, and sorry for the shitty angst.
> 
> Chapter Warnings – Some Benny/Dean, Angst?

The next day Castiel was saying good bye to the animals on the palace property. The horses seemed to know Castiel was leaving and gathered around him. He didn't want to leave them behind but he knew his father would force him to go. He patted one of the horses neck and sighed. The animals were probably the only friends he had, he was closer to his horse than his older brother even.

“I don't want to go...I don't want to marry her. I don't want to stay in her kingdom...I want to stay here.” He wrapped his arms around the horse and buried his face into it's neck. “I don't want to mate her. I want that farmer boy as my mate. I want to marry him and make him my bride...” Castiel growled, and the horse moved away. The prince pulled his arms away and clenched his fists. He needed to find that farmer boy...although he would be more of a man than a boy by now. Even if he did have to marry and mate with Meg he would still save his heart for Dean. He only had his dreams to show what he wanted to do to him...

Said servant was trying to keep busy, he was cleaning up after the guests who were still enjoying the after party. He had been scrubbing at the same piece of floor for the last ten minutes, his eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill. Why was he feeling this way? There were so many other alphas out there that would gladly mate him...yet he still wanted the prince. He knew he wasn't the only omega that would gladly do anything for the prince, many of the servants dreamt about being the bride of the prince. When Dean had told them he had encountered the prince once the others grew jealous and began to spread rumors about him and Castiel. He wished some of them were true...some of the things they said only fueled his dreams at night.

Dean sat up straight when he heard Benny call his name. He wiped his tears and looked at him. He forced a smile onto his face and stood up. He could count on his friend making him feel better.

“Don't. I know a fake smile when I see one on you brother.” Benny said. A real small smile came over Dean and he looked at the ground. His best friend was there for him he knew...if he hadn't already been head over heels for Castiel he would of ran off with his friend back to his home country. “What's wrong? Is this about the prince? Why do you keep doing this to yourself?” Benny demanded and for a second Dean almost forgot his friend was an omega, not an alpha.

“It's nothing...really. I'll be fine.” Dean lied and grabbed the bucket of water. He walked back to the kitchen with Benny behind him. He thought about the night before, seeing how Castiel and Meg where talking to each other...laughing. His heart seized up again and he nearly dropped the bucket of dirty water. Why did he feel this way? Why was he so upset about it?

Benny grabbed him, stopping him from falling over. “Are you okay? Did you eat today at all? Did you get enough water?” He asked quickly, Dean shook his head. He didn't have time to eat or drink anything that day, he was too distraught. He dropped the bucket and grabbed onto Benny, burying his face into his neck. Dean began to cry, it wasn't loud it was quiet...no sobbing just tears.

His friend wrapped his arms around him, he felt safe in the other omegas arms. “I was foolish to think that I would be anything to him...he doesn't even know I'm here! I hid my face when I saw him coming...” Dean whispered. Benny consoled him and they stayed like that for a while before pulling away.

“Stay with me in my quarters tonight.” Benny pleaded and Dean shook his head. Omegas weren't allowed to leave their designated quarters at night, or so Kevin had told him. “Dean...” He said softly. “You shouldn't be alone...not tonight alright?” Dean finally nodded and walked away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go and be with Benny that night but he didn't have another choice. He didn't want to cry in his bed, alone again...to have dreams about Castiel again.

On his way to the kitchen he spotted Castiel walking with his brother, Gabriel. He was dressed in a riding outfit, pants black and close fitting to his legs, his shirt a deep blue and he held a pair of black riding gloves in his left hand, a riding crop in the other. Dean realized he must be getting ready to ride back to the princess kingdom. Although that wasn't the only thought Dean had when he saw the other...he averted his eyes when he saw the prince look at him.

Castiel nearly tripped when he saw the servant who was looking at him. He saw green eyes before they were turned towards the ground...he realized he must have been mistaken, there was no way that his omega could be here. He looked again and shook his head, the others hair was a few shades darker than his omegas, and his eyes could have been any other shade of green, even hazel. He had felt a little shard of hope flare up in his heart, but it was crushed as soon as he realized it was impossible for Dean to be here.

Gabriel noticed the little exchange and saw his brother's face light up with hope but then fall. He felt sorry for him, Castiel had confided in him that he thought maybe perhaps the farmer boy they met years before was his true mate. Gabriel for all his teasing, knew what it was like to care about someone who you never even talked to hardly...it wasn't like Gabriel was going to be anything to Kali now that he was always going to be a prince.

Both princes finally made it outside where the small group of guards were waiting. His own horse, a white stallion named Heaven, was being held by it's groomer. Meg and her father, Crowley, were already waiting on their horses. The princess rode a black mare with a white mane that was smaller than her fathers, a large red chestnut stallion. Castiel turned to see his father and Michael coming down the steps to him. The king pulled Castiel into a hug, something that he had never done before in his adult, even teenage years. Once he pulled away Michael simply smiled at him, but Castiel felt no warmth in it. He felt like he was in danger, like Michael was too happy for him to be leaving.

Castiel gave Gabriel one last hug before getting onto his horse. He pulled his gloves on and grabbed the reins. As they began to leave he turned to look at the palace, he didn't know what compelled him to do so. But when he did he saw him...Dean, standing by the door staring at him. He knew because of those eyes...the green that he dreamed about. He wanted to stop but his horse was already moving in pace with the other ones and soon the palace, and Dean were out of his view. He felt his heart race, he wanted to get off and run to Dean, but he knew he couldn't...

Dean watched Castiel go, he was stunned at how much he had changed...he saw Castiel look at him and he felt his heart stop. Castiel had a look of shock on his face and it looked like he was about to shout something but he was out of view within seconds. He stumbled back and ran away from the front of the palace. He knew it, he knew Castiel didn't care if he was there...he was most likely angry at him for being there.

He slammed the kitchen door shut behind him, scaring Charlie and Benny who were working. Dean stormed up to Benny, grabbing him by the collar and pulled him into a crushing kiss. He may not be able to get Castiel, but he knew of one person who still cared about him and right now he wasn't thinking. He didn't want to think, especially about Castiel. Castiel had seen him and just kept leaving, he saw him leave like Dean didn't matter at all. Benny pulled away and looked around alarmed. Charlie was staring shocked, she then quickly left not wanting to be in their way.

“Dean...what is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?” Benny asked pushing Dean away. He gave him a confused look, he didn't understand what had come over Dean. If Dean thought that the intention to stay with him that night was anything like this, he had been mistaken.

“He left! He saw my face, he recognized me and he fucking left! I hate him!” Dean screamed at Benny. The other omega shook his head.

“No you don't Dean. You don't even stop talking about him. You are feeling hurt...you don't hate him.” Benny said pulling Dean into a hug. This was the second time today he had to console Dean, he really was angry for the prince having hurt Dean like this...but he knew that Castiel wouldn't hurt Dean on purpose. If the rumors among the servants were true, Castiel was very interested in Dean.

“I was stupid to think he would care.” Dean said. “But...you care...Benny you have always cared. You have been my closest friend since childhood. If we weren't both...” He pulled away and sighed. Benny knew what he was about to say. If they hadn't been both born omegas...maybe things would have been different. Even if they did decide to ignore it, there was still the law. Two omegas could never be allowed together, especially two servants…

Dean pulled away and wiped his eyes. “I...need to go lay down.” He said walking away. He nearly didn't make it to the gardeners quarters, he really wanted to fall down and not get up again. Dean fell onto his bed, he buried his face in the pillow. He had spent nights dreaming about what would happen if Castiel finally found out that he was there. It usually ended with the prince taking him in his chambers.

The servant tried to get the image of Castiel staring at him in shock out of his mind...he nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. He turned and felt his heart break all over again when he realized it wasn't Castiel but Benny. The other omega slipped his hand up further and Dean let his head fall back against the pillows. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the touches were coming from his prince.

Dean pretended it was Castiel's hands on his legs, his hands pushing them apart as he settled between them. He knew the warm body rutting against him wasn't Castiel...it didn't have his smell, in fact it didn't smell like an alpha. Dean tried to enjoy it, but his body wasn't responding...he pushed Benny away and shook his head.

“Benny no...we can't.” He whimpered.

“I thought you wanted this? I'm trying to help. You wanted to forget him right?” Benny asked grabbing Dean's chin and turning his face towards his. “Let me help.” He said kissing Dean and pushing him back down against the bed.

Dean nodded, he hoped maybe this would help ease the pain...he prayed that Castiel would return back, even though he knew that was unlikely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end part is a bit rushed, just wanted to get a new chapter out to you guys.  
> Chapter Warnings - Violence

Castiel stretched in his saddle, he had slept while riding the night before while the princess and king slept in a carriage. He didn't have anything against them sleeping in the carriage, but he would rather sleep out where he could wake up if he was attacked and where he would be able to fight back. Not that attacks where common, but there had been reports of bandits not too long before and he didn't want to become another victim to them.

The prince didn't get much sleep the night before, instead he was plagued by dreams of green eyes and sun kissed skin. His dreams seemed to torment him, and each time he got close to touching Dean he would wake up. Castiel eventually gave up, he wasn't sure he wanted the dreams to continue anyways. Riding while aroused would have been very painful.

A soft cough cleared his mind and he turned back to see Meg on her horse. She smiled softly and rode up close to him. “Something on your mind?” She asked raising an eyebrow. Castiel shrugged, not wanting to tell his future bride that he was in love with another. He knew it would look bad if the future king was interested in a lowly servant...he couldn't believe Dean had been there in the palace. He didn't understand why the other hadn't tried to seek him out, unless Dean hadn't wanted to find him. Castiel didn't want to think his feelings were one sided, he didn't want to imagine that Dean didn't have feelings for him.

“You know I'm not stupid, I know when someone is distracted. You need to keep your eyes open while riding on these roads, especially as we get closer to my kingdom. We aren't the most friendly kingdom...” Meg sneered, her eyes on her father. She would do anything to get him out of the way...she could reform the kingdom. Castiel noticed the look to Crowley and he frowned. He wasn't sure he wanted to marry someone who seemed so ambitious...he didn't know what she would do.

“I will tell you that I am in love with another.” Castiel said, Meg looked over at him and shrugged.

“I figured that would be the case. Who is she?” She asked, there was a hint of sincere interest, no malice at all in her tone.

Castiel weighed the options of telling Meg it was a man, that it had been a servant. Interest between two different classes was frowned upon, almost as much as same nature relationships. He sighed and decided it was best to tell her now. He didn't want to wait and tell her, and be caught by her father.

“He is a servant...I didn't know that he was working for my family until I saw him right as we left...” Castiel explained. Meg didn't say anything, rather she let Castiel continue. “We met by pure luck...he was a farmer and my brothers and I were riding by. I don't think I had ever seen something so...” Castiel paused trying to think of the right word to describe the omega. “Perfect.” He said smiling. Dean was perfect…

Meg listened intently and pursed her lips thinking. After a few moments she finally spoke up. “You would rather marry him wouldn't you? What is stopping you from doing so? There are kings who have had wives simply for politics, and wives on the side that they loved.” Meg said. Castiel shrugged, he wasn't sure if he could do that. It wasn't like he was going to be king anytime soon, his father was in good health and still had several years before he was too old to rule.

Castiel didn't want Dean on the side, he didn't want to only see him at night when they could share stolen moments. He wanted Dean as his equal, as a ruler beside him. He wanted Dean to be loved by the people, wanted their children to be the heirs. Castiel stayed quiet as they entered a forest, his senses alert for any danger. He knew that they were still in his kingdom, the minute they entered plains and deserts they would be in Crowley and Meg's kingdom.

One of the guards rode up closer to Meg and Castiel. “I don't think I need to remind you about the dangers in these woods, my prince.” He said and Castiel nodded. Bears, bandits and even packs of wolves could be found in the forests. He rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, a feeling of unease if he didn't have it on his side. No one made any noise as they rode, but they all brought their horses closer, safety in numbers. Castiel wasn't sure how long this ride would last, but he was glad he didn't have to make it alone or at night.

At the palace Dean woke up earlier than usual. He felt a warm body laying against him and for a brief moment he believed that his dreams of Castiel had been reality. He opened his eyes and looked to find Benny and he felt his heart break all over again. He felt guilty for what they had both done the night before, he felt as if he had cheated on Castiel even though they weren't in a relationship and probably never would be.

He pushed Benny away and got up. Benny woke up as fell to the ground, spouting out curses. Dean ignored him and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. “You should go.” Dean said coldly. Benny got up and watched him get dressed confused at the sudden change in attitude.

“Dean...what's wrong? Did I do something wrong last night?” Benny asked reaching out to grab Dean's arm. Dean pulled away and glared at him. Benny sighed and dropped his arms letting out a humorless chuckle. “I see...this is still about the prince isn't it? Why don't you just forget about him?” He asked and Dean shook his head.

“It's not that easy. You don't understand, you haven't ever been in love...” Dean paused and frowned. He hadn't admitted that out loud before. Benny shoved him back and punched him in the face. Dean fell to the ground clutching at his face and yelling out in pain.

“You are so fucking blind Dean! You don't think I wouldn't of come here last night if I didn't love you?” Benny yelled at him. Dean stood up and grabbed his shirt shoving him away. He wiped the blood that was on the side of his mouth. He was seeing red and he didn't care if this was his best friend, he would defend himself. “What do you think will happen when Castiel comes back? Do you think he's going to be in love with you as much as I do? You know what you will be to him? A whore. A used whore that he will only use as a fuck toy. No love, no mercy.”

Dean lost it and he slammed Benny to the ground, repeatedly striking him. Benny laid there letting him attack him, letting him scream and cry. Dean was so confused and angry, why would Benny say something like that? Castiel would care about him if he came back...he had to. Dean wasn't sure what he would do if Castiel didn't…would he just crawl back into Benny's arms? He ceased his hitting and barely registered others coming in and grabbing him by his arms and dragging him away.

There was yelling and he felt himself being pushed to the ground, a kick being delivered to his ribs. Dean screamed in pain coming back to reality as he felt one of his ribs break, his breathing becoming constricted. He tried gasping for air, his mind reeling. He didn't want to die. Dean realized it was guards that were picking him back up off the ground and dragging him out and towards the palace.

“Fighting is against the rules. You are going to be placed in the dungeons until it is seen fit for you to be released back into duty.” One of them said and Dean just dropped his head. He couldn't even last one day without the thought of Castiel being with him. He was useless...pitiful. He was no better than any of the other omega's chasing after an alphas knot, except he was chasing after a love he could never have.

The dungeons were cold and Dean was thrown into a small cell, only a bed and blanket were inside. The guards closed the barred door and walked away leaving the omega on the ground. Dean grabbed the blanket and curled up around it. He tried not to breath too much, his rib pressing against it painfully. He was thankful it hadn't pierced it, but he wasn't out of danger yet.

“Help...” Dean cried out. “I...I need some help.” He began to cough and yelled out in pain. He saw the door open and a young male came in.

“I'm Samandriel...I'm here to give you something for your pain. Did they hurt something? Is anything broken?” The boy said and Dean nodded clutching at his chest.

“I...my rib.” He winced and Samandriel quickly lifted his shirt to look.

“It's not broken through the skin...I don't think it's broken completely. You should be fine if you don't strain it...I have some herbs here that should help with the pain.” He said handing Dean some plain leaves. “Eat them.”

Dean took them and shoved them into his mouth. He almost spat them out due to their bitter taste and he couldn't help but wonder for a second if he wasn't being poisoned. At this point he really didn't care, anything to relieve the pain in his side and heart. He eventually swallowed them and laid back down with the help of Samandriel.

“I'll come visit you in a few hours. I'll make sure to bring some food as well.” The boy told Dean as he got up and left the cell closing the door behind him. Dean watched him leave and growled. He didn't want to spend all day here, let along several. He also wasn't sure what those guards would do to him...he had heard stories but he didn't want to live through them.

Michael was informed that two omegas had been in a fight and he smiled hearing it was the Samuel Colt, which he knew to be Dean. Things were working perfectly for him, Castiel was away and now Castiel's little crush was locked in their dungeons. He knew Castiel must be dying for his mate, and that was exactly what he wanted. The more time the two were apart the more he could break them...if he couldn't have happiness then neither could his brother and his omega.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning – Masturbation, Brief Knotting

Castiel looked up at the looming castle, his eyes searching for any kind of color other than gray and black. He looked to Crowley and Meg who seemed used to the dark and dreary building and surrounding land. He didn't like this place at all...he felt he was getting tainted just by breathing in the air and standing on the ground. The prince followed Meg and the king into the castle, the stone hallway only illuminated by torches. It was cooler inside than out, which brought Castiel some relief after riding through the deserts for a day.

There weren't many servants, the loneliness of the castle making him feel even more uneasy. “Do you have many servants? I was wondering if perhaps I should of brought my own personal servant?” He asked Crowley who laughed.

“You don't have to worry about that, we will provide you with a servant.” The king said as he stopped in a large corridor. “Alistair!” Crowley yelled and a man appeared quickly, bowing to Crowley and Meg before turning to Castiel. Alistair glared at him, taking Castiel by surprise. This man must of not been a servant if he had the audacity to give him such a look.

“This is Alistair, my best general. I have it arraigned for you to learn under him, I need to know that the man marrying my daughter can handle himself in battle.” Crowley explained. Castiel frowned and nodded. He knew his way around a sword, only Michael and himself had been taught by their father. He thought that Crowley must of known this already but he decided not to challenge Crowley.

“I would be honored.” The prince said nodding to Alistair. “I would really like to wash and get some rest after the ride. Where is my room?” Castiel inquired turning to Crowley.

“Father I can show him.” Meg quickly cut in before Crowley could say anything. Once Crowley agreed Meg grabbed Castiel and pulled him up a large set of stone stairs, the steps worn down from centuries of use by the royal family.

“We will have some clothing for you already, it may take a while until your own items will be placed into your room. The bath should also be ready for you, the servants knew of our arrival.” Meg explained as they reached the second level. She led Castiel to a large wood door and opened it for him. Castiel entered the room and looked around noting that it wasn't as exquisite as his own back home. It reminded him of their winter home in the mountains in fact. The entire room was of stone, a large fur rug spread out under the bed that was pressed against the left wall and large table that was in the middle of the room. A stone fireplace was across from the bed, the fire already lit. There was a door beside the fireplace that Castiel assumed led to the bathroom.

“I need to bathe and then sleep. I'll be fine from here, thank you.” Castiel said turning to Meg. She smiled and nodded leaving him alone. He closed the door behind him and began to undress out of his riding clothes. He groaned in relief as he stretched his arms, the confining material finally off him. He winced at the feeling of sweat and dirt on his skin.

Castiel threw the clothing aside and wandered over to the bathroom. It was a small room with a large bath inlaid into the ground. Just like Meg had said the bath was already filled with warm water and Castiel didn't waste time in slipping into it. He sighed contently and grabbed some of the concoctions that were in jars around the bath. He opened one that was a blue color and smelled it, realizing it smelled like normal soap and blueberries he began to use it on his skin.

The mixture was thick and had a gravely texture to it but felt soothing against Castiel's skin. He finished washing himself down and began to work a different formula into his hair. Once he was done he laid back, trying to get some form of calm before the storm he knew was about to come later. He let his mind wander and somehow it ended up on the green eyed servant again.

Castiel thought about being back home in his own bath and having Dean there, the servant in the bath with him. Castiel could only assume that the man didn't have such luxury baths growing up on a farm or being a servant, so he could only imagine how the other would react to the large bath and different soaps. He thought about Dean being excited to try different things, Dean enjoying the warm water and just relaxing.

Castiel's thoughts were innocent but they slowly took a turn as he imagined Dean straddling him, kissing him. He blushed thinking about Dean riding him slowly so not to disturb the water too much. Castiel wondered what it would feel like to be sheathed inside the warm heat...The prince let out a gasp as he gripped his growing arousal, his own touches bringing it to a full erection rapidly. Castiel sat up in the bath, stroking and thrusting up into his hand. The combination of the warm water and his smooth skin of his hand gave him almost some sort of idea what it would be like inside Dean.

The prince's movements were awkward, he had rarely touched himself. He felt his orgasm approach, his stamina not the best due to his inexperience. Castiel imaged Dean let out loud, lewd cries of pleasure while clawing at the prince's back. He could see Dean slamming repeatedly down onto his cock, chasing his orgasm just as Castiel was. Castiel thrust up into his hand a few more times, feeling the base of his cock swelling as it formed a knot, before spilling his release into the bathwater. He whined as he released again, each touch to the knot making him come all over again. Castiel decided it was best to stop touching it, he had experienced what would happen if he kept touching it and he wasn't wanting to pass out in the bath from exhaustion.

Eventually the knot disappeared, the lack of being inside an omega in heat causing Castiel to recover quicker than if he was. He took a minute to catch his breath before he got out of the water, he didn't want to stay in the soiled water any longer than he had to.

Castiel dried himself and laid down on the large bed, his mind running like mad. He wanted Dean in his arms...he wanted to feel the omega resting against his chest, wanting each of them to be whispering words of love to each other. Love...Castiel scoffed at that. Could he even have a romantic relationship with Dean? He understood he could have a sexual one, he was the prince he could take any omega he wanted. But Castiel didn't want that he wanted to have Dean has his lover and equal…

_Pathetic. Too much feeling._ Castiel winced at the words that flowed back into his mind. Words he heard many times before from his brother and father.  _Why couldn't I have an alpha that wasn't a little bitch?_ His father had said once when Castiel was still a teen. The prince remembered that day, it had been the day he refused to kill one of the old horses. His father thought it would teach him to be stoic and unfeeling, but it only made him want to attack his own father instead. And then Michael stepped in...the bastard hadn't even flinched as he killed the horse. He just smiled at Castiel and called him a  _Voukvanuv_ , a weak woman or girl. 

Castiel hated his family, he loved his father but hated how his father thought he needed to be stronger. He hated his brother, the cold and cruel man who wanted nothing more than his unhappiness. Gabriel and their mother were the only two people who shared the same kind hearts as Castiel. Gabriel enjoyed to pull pranks, and he may of caused harm to a few people but they were all nobles who insulted or tried to harm Castiel. Their mother had been pure and kind, she had died when Castiel was eight leaving him to the hands of his father and brother. Gabriel didn't have any say in what happened to Castiel, and the prince only resented him for that.  The alpha fell asleep thinking of what it would have been like to have someone on his side for once in his life...he wondered if perhaps Dean ever felt that way.

Dean screamed in pain as the last guard kicked him again. He was coughing up blood and crying out for someone to make them stop. He had come to learn this was a game the guards liked to play, if an omega was locked up in the dungeon they got to play a game of kickball with the unlucky omega. Dean opened his eyes when he heard someone enter the dungeon and he felt relief seeing Michael. He didn't like the prince but perhaps he would be able to protect him from this. But Dean felt his heart sink as he saw the look in Michael's eyes and the smirk on his face. 

“You are dismissed.” Michael said to the guards who immediately left. Once the dungeon door was closed Michael advanced closer to Dean, the omega trying to crawl away but he was backed into a corner. “You know, I kept wondering what my brother finds in you...but then I realized you are very pretty...if only you weren't an omega.” Michael growled.

“Yeah well I'm glad I'm one so I don't have to have your filthy hands all over me.” Dean hissed, not even trying to hide his defiant side. Michael laughed and grabbed him by his throat.

“I don't know, you act like an alpha. I might make an exception and take you before my brother has the chance.” Michael threatened. Dean only laughed and pushed him away.

“Too bad. I'm not some virgin for you or your brother to play with.” Dean spat and Michael raised an eyebrow. 

“So you're a slut? Good, I'll tell my brother that the omega he's in love with has had plenty of men fuck him.” Michael laughed shoving Dean back to the ground. Dean didn't even react, his mind was focused on the fact Michael had said Castiel loved him. 

“Say that again...” Dean said looking up to Michael, the prince giving him a questioning look.

“You're a slut? What are you into a little dirty talk?” Michael asked and Dean shook his head. Michael realized what he wanted to hear and he smirked as he kneeled down beside Dean. “Oh do you mean that Castiel is in love with you? That?” Dean nodded, he felt his heart was going to explode yet break at the same time. Castiel loved him yet he was so far away…

“Pathetic. You are so desperate for someone to love you will take it from an alpha who is weak. You two deserve each other. Or at least deserve each other in here...” Michael hissed standing up. “I don't believe that Castiel will marry that whore, and when he comes back he will be placed in here with you.” 

“The king will never let that happen! You heard him! Castiel is the next king!” Dean screamed at him. Michael shook his head and laughed.

“If the king dies before Castiel comes back I'll be forced to take over. What a tragedy.” Michael mockingly whined. “But that means I have complete rule...and I can make sure Castiel doesn't become king. I just need my father out of the way first.” Michael declared before he left the dungeon, slamming the door behind him.

Dean leaned against the wall his mind racing. Michael was planning on killing the king? He needed to get out of here and warn someone...anyone who would listen. He figured maybe Gabriel would listen if he explained that Castiel was in danger too. Dean needed to protect Castiel even if it was the last thing he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow tenth chapter already! Sorry it's short, I've been really tired lately.

It was dark by the time Castiel woke up, he noticed the air was cooler than before but still warm. He had sprawled out on the bed and hadn't bothered putting on clothing or the blanket. He sat up and noticed someone else was in the room. He saw Meg lighting the torches and let out a small questioning sound.

“You should put some clothes on. I wouldn't want one of the servants getting an eye full.” Meg joked turning to look at Castiel. He blushed and quickly hopped off the bed grabbing some clothes that were put out while he was in the bath. He pulled on the dark pants as fast as he could keeping his back to Meg, he turned around after he fastened the belt. Castiel grabbed a white tunic and pulled it on, the material lighter than he was used to.

“I do have to say that servant boy you're in love with will be a very luck man.” She said her eyes scanning Castiel's body as he dressed. He felt uncomfortable and exposed, he didn't like how she was staring at him.

“Anyways dinner will be served soon so it's best if you get dressed and hurry down to the dining hall.” Meg said sauntering to the door. She gave Castiel one last look before leaving. Castiel sighed and grabbed his riding boots, he didn't know when the servants would bring up his clothing so he didn't have a change of shoes and he wasn't going to walk through the stone halls bare foot.

Castiel stumbled out into the hallway and turned down the way Meg had gone. He found the dining hall easily and he saw Crowley and Meg already sitting down eating. Crowley noticed him and beckoned the prince to join the table on his other side, across from Meg. Castiel sat down and looked down at his food, his meal consisted of a roasted meat of some sort and a dark bread on the side. A servant poured some wine for him and was soon shooed away by Crowley.

“So tomorrow you will begin training with Alastair. Be sure to get some rest after dinner, Alastair can be very tough on his students.” Crowley said before devouring his food. Meg wrinkled her nose and picked at her food slowly.

“I'm sure Castiel can handle himself. He's a...big boy.” Meg said flicking her eyes over Castiel's body, although the last two words she nearly purred out. Castiel almost choked on his food a blush creeping on his face. He really couldn't believe that Meg would say something like that even around the king. He sent a glare to her, Meg only winked at him.

Crowley apparently got the wrong idea from what Meg was saying as he set his glass down and looked at Castiel and Meg. “Already? I am glad that you two are so close so soon.” Castiel was about to mention that they weren't close like that yet but decided to keep his mouth shut when Meg nodded and smiled at her father.

Castiel kept quiet the rest of the dinner, and only said good night before he headed back up to his room to get more sleep. He almost ran right into Alastair, the man yelling at him but Castiel just ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to talk with someone right now. The prince was in a bad mood, and he just wanted to lay down.

The prince found that his clothing had been placed in his room and he smiled stripping down. Castiel grabbed a pair of light pants to sleep in, he wasn't sure how cold it would get in the middle of the night but he wasn't going to sleep naked again he knew that for sure. Castiel really didn't want to wake up to Meg in his room again, he wasn't sure what the woman would do to him.

Castiel sat down at the table and took a piece of parchment. He started to write two letters, one was for his brother Gabriel and the second was for Dean, he wanted Gabriel to pass it to the servant if he saw him.

_Gabriel,_

_I hope you are staying out of trouble and leaving father alone. As for Michael, be sure to let his horse out to run around. I love to think of our dear brother running after it like a common peasant. I can assure you that this place is more boring than the ride each winter to our winter home. My 'bride to be' is slowly showing her true colors, yet I don't think she means any ill harm. I have yet to figure out her father nor his head general yet. Do I really have to stay here for the next few years? I'm afraid I'll run out in front of a herd of wild stallions if I am to only train with the general or eat awkward dinners with my future father in law._

_Enclosed with this letter is a second note that I wish to be delivered to the servant, Dean. He has green eyes and his face is sprinkled with freckles like the night sky. I'm sure you will be able to find him._

_Stay safe and out of our brothers and fathers wrath. Your brother, Castiel_

Castiel folded the parchment he used for Gabriel's short letter and began to write on Dean's letter. He stopped halfway through wondering what he could say that would excuse his leaving…

_Dean Winchester my simple farmer boy, my servant,_

_I could only hope that this letter allows me to apologize for leaving right after we crossed paths again. When I saw you I couldn't stop my heart, it raced and then broke when I had to leave. I wish for you to forgive me, I can't be with you physically but perhaps my letter will bring me there in spirit. If you wish I will write more to you. This is the only way I can know that you will wait for me. Please wait for me._

_Your prince, Castiel_

Castiel sighed and sealed both letters in an envelop and set it on the table to remind himself to ask if it could be sent out by courier in the morning. He got up and blew out the torches and candles before slipping into bed. He closed his eyes and sighed, he smiled thinking of perhaps Dean sending him letters...he was sure the other had to of learned to read and write somewhere, even if it was basic. If not Castiel would be sure to have someone tutor Dean when he returned.

Dean lifted his head when he heard someone come down into the dungeon, he prepared himself in case it was Michael, but instead he saw Gabriel coming down the stairs. Dean stood up, still weak but not in pain anymore from his rib.

“Hey.” Dean coughed grabbing the bars to help hold himself up. Gabriel turned to him and frowned. “I need your help.” Dean beckoned the prince closer. Gabriel looked around before coming closer to the cell.

“You're the farmer...” Gabriel said and Dean nodded smiling. “The one that Castiel is in love with.” Dean frowned and shook his head. He still couldn't think that Castiel even had feelings for him other than dislike.

“I need your help.” Dean repeated, this time more firm. “Michael, he's planning on killing your father.” Dean prayed Gabriel would listen and believe him. Gabriel took a step back and shook his head scoffing.

“No that's not possible. I know my brother dislikes our father but he would never kill him.” Gabriel said and Dean sighed resting his head against the bars.

“He told me so...and when Castiel returns he's going to throw him in here or worst. I'm scared he's going to kill me just because Castiel may care about me.” Dean said. Gabriel thought about it for a few minutes, it did sound like something his brother would do just to get back at their father...and he knew Michael hated Castiel so having him thrown in a dungeon for the rest of his life seemed about right.

Dean thought maybe Gabriel would leave him there but he was surprised when Gabriel pulled out a key and unlocked the cell door letting Dean out. The servant clung to Gabriel as the prince helped him out and up the stairs.

“I know some people who will help. You need to get away from here, if Michael finds you...” Gabriel didn't finish the sentence because both men knew it would be bad. “If what you say is true, things are going to be bad. If Michael becomes king...I fear for this kingdom. I might escape east and take refuge in Kali's kingdom.” Gabriel said helping Dean through the dark corridors, taking paths that the guards didn't even know about.

They reached the outside and Gabriel called fro Gadreel, the tall servant coming by on a horse leading a second black one. Dean looked up to Gadreel who nodded at him and Gabriel helped Dean up onto the saddle of the black horse. “He will take you to a safe place that teaches omegas how to fight. You will be safe there and will be taught how to be a knight. It's a very illegal site, but luckily the king turns a blind eye to it because they money they make from the animals they hunt and skin helps pay for his own army.” Gabriel explained.

Dean thanked Gabriel as Gadreel kicked the sides of his horse, moving both of the horses into a trot away from the palace. Dean looked up at the large building as they rode away. He was worried about what if Castiel returned and Dean was gone? What would happen to him?

Gadreel turned to Dean as soon as they were away from the palace and gave him a friendly smile. “I'm sorry for how I acted before to you. The place we are going to is where I'm from, I was one of the knights trained there. The owner is named Charles, we call him Chuck.” Dean nodded not sure what to say. He watched as they galloped through the town, he clung to the horses neck and stared out as the landscape blurred. He didn't understand why he just couldn't find a place to stay, a place he could call home and be happy...a place where Castiel was even. Dean knew he would be happy if he was by the prince again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings – Mentions of Abuse

It was a few hours ride and by the time they reached the large outpost it had started to rain, the clouds had given them better cover in their escape the moon having been hidden. The outpost had several buildings around a main one, and it was on the outskirts of the forest. Dean smiled when he saw a bearded man wave at them from underneath a doorway. Dean slid off the horse and rushed over to meet him.

“I'm Chuck. I received a bird from Gabriel not too long ago that you two were coming. Falcons are much faster than courier.” Chuck said and Dean nodded. “Come in, we will give you a bed to sleep in and some warm clothes.” Dean thanked him and ducked into the building. The room he entered had several beds in it, each filled with sleeping men, each one smelled like omega's putting Dean at ease. He realized that Chuck was a beta, the man didn't have a scent. It wasn't uncommon for beta's not to have a scent.

Chuck handed Dean a set of new clothing and he showed him to the washroom. Dean stripped out of his soaked clothing and pulled on the new dry ones. They smelled of another omega, but Dean knew it was better than staying in wet clothing and possibly becoming sick. Dean's stomach growled from lack of eating from not having eaten in a while and he quickly covered his stomach with his hands embarrassed.

“I think I can find you some of our leftover supper.” Chuck said leaving out of the room through another door by the fire. Dean set his wet clothes on the warm stones beside the fireplace and sat down in one of the chairs. Chuck came back with a bowl and cup, he sat it down on the table beside Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean said quietly so not to wake the other men as he took the bowl. He ate the stew and watched the fire. He wondered if Gabriel would tell Castiel that he had left, he wondered how far of a ride it was to the kingdom Castiel was at. He knew it was best for him to lay low, wait for word on what to do about Michael.

“The men have to be up in a couple hours but you are free to rest until this afternoon and I'll have you join in the evening exercises.” Chuck said. Dean nodded and handed his bowl thanking him silently. He laid down in one of the bunks. He stared up at the top bunk his mind racing, he was trying to ignore the scratchy sheets. Eventually he fell asleep into a nightmare.

At the palace Gabriel had sent out a second letter by bird to his brother explaining the situation, about Michael and Dean. He smiled when his brother stormed through the palace yelling at the guards. Michael must of found out that Dean was missing. He had just started writing a letter to Kali asking her for refuge in her kingdom. He was concerned what could happen if Michael did take over the kingdom and he didn't want to be near his brother in case he lost it completely.

Gabriel looked up when he heard a thump and the door of his room opened. He stood up as quickly as he could as Michael rushed towards him and pushed him up against the wall, pure rage in his eyes and his face contorted with fury.

“Where is he?” Michael spat in Gabriel face. Gabriel chuckled and wiped his face.

“Brother, brother, brother. Did you lose something?” He joked. “You better be careful, father will get angry if you hurt me.” Michael let go of him and growled in frustration.

“I will skin you alive once I find him!” Michael threatened before turning and walking back down the hall. Gabriel gulped, he had no doubt Michael meant every word. He didn't want to worry his father but he needed to tell him what Michael was planning.

He waited until he was sure that Michael wasn't coming back and he slipped out of his room to find his father. Gabriel found him in the war room overlooking a map of the eastern kingdoms. He stared at it confused, where they really going to invade those kingdoms?

“What is this?” Gabriel asked. “We avoided the war with Crowley's kingdom and now you want to start a new one with the eastern kingdoms?” He growled looking up to him.

“Son...we need the resources.” The king said looking back down at the maps and making notes with the quill. Gabriel scoffed and grabbed the map tearing it away from the king. The quill left a dark streak across it.

“We don't need any more resources! This is just you being greedy as usual!” Gabriel yelled at him as he began to tear up the map. He threw the map into the fire as the king stood there sighing. “We avoided one war and we do not need a second! You are so obsessed with expanding. You can't even see that your son is planning on killing you!”

The king froze and stared at Gabriel. “What did you just say?” The king growled and Gabriel backed away.

“Michael...a servant heard Michael talk about his plans to kill you father. He is angry that you didn't make him king. I'm scared that he might even attack Castiel if he had been still here! He locked up the servant that Castiel was in love with even.” Gabriel immediately regretted the last sentence as his father narrowed his eyes.

“Castiel was...in love with a servant?” The king straightened himself out and let out a humorless chuckle. “Just my luck. I have one son who enjoys the company of alphas like himself and can't have a child. Another son who is chasing a skirt of a bloodthirsty whore.” He spat out and Gabriel clenched his teeth, he knew his father was talking about Kali. “And now my youngest, the one to become a king wants to dirty the bloodline with someone of such poor breeding!”

“Castiel loves this man. And besides you won't find him...Michael had the servant in the dungeon for several days. You weren't even paying attention. I sent him away.” Gabriel told him stepping back away from him. The king shook his head. He turned flinging the quill at Gabriel's head. The prince ducked out of the way and ran out of the war room. He ran back to his own room and locked the door in fear. He was afraid his father would lose it and attack him...he remembered Lucifer. Gabriel shuddered, he didn't want to think about what they had done to his eldest brother. His father and Michael were so cruel to him…

_Gabriel was 16 when he found his brother. He was in the dungeon barely able to breath. There was deep slashes across his chest and back, some were beginning to close while others seemed to be infected. Gabriel rushed to Lucifer's side, he wasn't sure if he should touch him. He was afraid that one touch would end him completely._

“ _Brother? Brother?” Gabriel heard a small voice call for him and he turned back to see his younger brother Castiel standing behind him. “Why is Luci hurt? Who hurt him?” The ten year old cried. Gabriel turned back to Lucifer, not answering Castiel. Lucifer opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel groaning softly._

“ _Why would they allow this?” Gabriel asked trying to help him up as gently as he could. Lucifer only laughed and leaned against him as he struggled to get up._

“ _Allow this? Oh brother they did this personally. Father and Michael weren't too happy when-” Lucifer fell against Gabriel. Castiel rushed up to help his brothers, tears in his eyes still. “When I told them I was thinking of asking that tailors daughter to marry me. I can't...pollute the bloodline now can I?” He coughed as they led him up the stairs._

“ _Save your breath brother.” Gabriel said as he led him out into the halls. He heard their father call for him and Castiel rushed off to the voice. Gabriel could only hope the boy was going to stall him, not tell on them._

Gabriel sat on his bed and sighed holding his head. He remembered sending his brother off and the fear of not knowing if Lucifer would survive or not. Gabriel didn't even know if his brother was alive anymore, he hadn't heard from his brother in ten years. He could only pray that he was safe, he could only pray that both of the brother's he loved were safe.

Castiel had woken up early in the morning and decided to take another bath. He found a servant running some errands in the hallway and he stopped him, asking to have the bath filled with cool water. Within ten minutes the bath was filled and Castiel was relaxing in it again. The water felt good against his skin, the air already humid and hot. He tried to keep his mind from remembering what he had thought about the night before...he sighed and shook his head. It was inappropriate to think of a servant like that.

Eventually he got out of the water as it began to warm up and he got dressed after drying. Castiel found his way downstairs where breakfast had already been served and it seemed that he would be dining along. After having a small breakfast consisting of boiled quail eggs and a sweet juice he was given directions to meet Alastair in the courtyard for training.

The courtyard wasn't what Castiel had expected. It was large with hay spread out over the ground, an opening leading out to the stables where the horses were kept. There was archery targets lining one wall and attack dummies on the other side. A few men were practicing archery, Castiel ducked behind them so not to get in their line of fire. He found Alastair waiting for him with a sword in hand.

“It's about time you showed up.” The man sneered handing the prince the sword. “Did you enjoy your beauty sleep my _prince?”_ He snarled and Castiel glared. He really didn't like this man and he hoped he didn't have to spend all his time with him.

“I'm sorry, I'll be on time when I am given one.” Castiel said walking past him as he unsheathed the sword. Alastair stared at him in shock, Castiel was sure no one had ever talked back to Alastair and it gave him a surge of confidence.

“Fine. Show me what you can do. You will start with the doll and I'll see if you are ready to take on me.” Castiel nodded and steadied his stance as he prepared to attack the attack dummy. He lowered the sword so that the tip was nearly grazing the floor. Alastair raised his eyebrow and was about to say something when Castiel lunged forward. He swung the sword up to the left and once it cleared the dummy's chest he pulled the sword in a circular motion as he swung it over his head and slashed back down at an angle cutting a slice through the neck.

Alastair and the other men stared at Castiel as if he had grown a pair of wings and was flying off the ground. He turned to them and smiled. “I wasn't expecting you to know how to fight...you being a pampered prince and everything. I have never seen anyone fight like that before.” Castiel shrugged and sheathed the sword. He saw one of the men look at his own sword and tried bringing it up as Castiel had.

“I was the only one who bothered to learn an alternate fighting style...you can never be to prepared. My brother believes in fighting with the normal stance and strike movement, but the enemy will anticipate that and will do everything in his power to counter it.” Castiel explained. “I would be glad to teach you sometime?” He offered the men who were watching. Several nodded and began to murmur in excitement. Alastair clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

“Get back to training!” Alastair yelled at the men who grumbled and went back to their training. Castiel sighed and handed the sword back to Alastair.

“As you can see I don't need the training.” Castiel told him and began to walk away but was stopped by Alastair grabbing his arm.

“I say you need more training. Do you know how to shoot a bow and arrow?” Alastair asked and Castiel scoffed.

“Yes I can. I used to hunt with my father and brothers.” Castiel said and Alastair smiled shoving him over to the bows.

“Show me.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was gone for so long and that this chapter is short but I was moving and didn't have steady internet for a while so it took a couple months! But I'm back and things should go back to a regular schedule for at least this story and Feathers and Thorns.  
> Chapter Warnings -Insults, Slurs

The base was alive with action when Dean awoke. There were omegas cleaning and cooking in the barracks and he could hear the shouts and clanging of swords from the training outside. He pulled on his boots and rushed out to meet Chuck as he had promised. Dean didn't find him right away instead he was amazed at how many omegas and even betas were training. He wondered if they were ever going to be able to put their fighting skills to good use by defending the kingdom. Dean knew that it was an improbable dream for them all, the king would never allow omegas out into battle.

Outside there were several omega's and a few betas practicing. Some were fighting each other with dull swords and others were using targets with bows and throwing knives. Dean felt out of place, he wasn't sure what he could do with the little bit of fighting skill he had but he was sure that they would teach him the best they could. One of the fighters there turned and glared at Dean, making the former servant feel uneasy. He wasn't sure if he would be easily welcomed into the group but he knew that if he wanted to survive whatever this thing was that Michael was starting he would have to keep his nose clean and get out of the training as soon as possible.

“Dean!” Came the voice of Chuck who ran up to him. “Glad to see you out here. You can get a few hours in before dinner and chores. I want you to do hand to hand with a few of the other omegas.” Chuck said leading Dean towards a building that was guarded by two large betas. Dean was pushed into the building to find that it was empty inside other than a dirt floor and a wall that formed a circle. It was a smaller version of an arena. Dean had heard about a large version of one in the neighboring kingdom that alphas were thrown in for the entertainment of others, even some alphas paying to just be in to show their dominance.

Dean turned to find another omega waiting for him and he looked to Chuck who was preparing water and bandages for them. “So I assume anything goes?” Dean asked and Chuck nodded.

“Just don't kill each other...nothing serious.” Chuck said and Dean turned his head back to the other guy smiling.

“Okay then. Come at me big boy.” Dean laughed.

Several hours later and Dean was sitting outside groaning at his sore muscles. He had come out on top with most of the fights and Chuck promised him he would learn how to use knives in hand to hand combat before moving up to swords. He knew he should be celebrating but he was too tired to move. He laid his head back against the wall and looked up to the sky. He wondered how Castiel was doing...Dean wondered if Castiel had ever thought of doing an arena. He knew he would do anything to see him in one...of course he knew that was just his hormones just saying that.

Eventually Dean got up and headed to get dinner. A few of the omegas that had been glaring at him earlier were now giving him space after they saw what he did to the others in the arena. He took his dinner and sat down by a group of omegas and betas who waved at him. A short red head omega stuck out his hand for Dean to take, smiling as he chewed.

“I'm Brighton, the tall silent guy is Liam and the beta is Alice.” The boy explained. Dean waved at them and they all gave him a nod of greeting.

“I have to admit everyone here is a bit...unfriendly. Other than you of course.” Dean said finally starting to eat his food. He was glad that someone had decided to talk to him finally, he was thinking he might just go slowly mad from no contact with anyone. “I have a question...are we allowed to write letters?”

Brighton looked to him and shrugged. “Why? Do you have family to talk to? An alpha?” He asked suddenly his eyes lighting up. Dean blushed a little and shook his head.

“No...I wouldn't call it that. More that I have one I admire. And no I don't even know where my family is anymore. And what I mean by family is my great-uncle and brother.” Dean explained. Brighton nodded and went back to eating his food. Dean thought about Sam and Bobby, he could only hope they were okay and away from danger. There was a chance that they were alright, but Dean knew now not to get his hopes up. Things didn't seem to work out too well for him.

“Oh also, ask Chuck. He can give you some paper and stuff, but he will want to make sure you aren't writing out our location so he might check them. Don't be sending raunchy stuff to that Alpha love interest of yours.” Brighton winked at Dean who smiled.

“Yeah, I might.”

After dinner Dean was given some chores to do and he set off to the stream with some laundry. His thoughts wandered off once more, this time to Castiel. He knew that if only he could contact Castiel then everything would be better. If he could go back to just being the servant for the prince...all he wanted was to be near him again. Dean wondered if perhaps his heat was coming up soon but he didn't feel any other signs of it.

After the chores were done he returned back to the sleeping barracks. Dean didn't even make a noise as he collapsed into his bunk. He pulled the blanket up around his body and tried sleeping. The sounds of snoring men and cackling fire were the only sounds he heard. He knew he was someplace safe and that eased his mind enough that he could finally fall asleep.

Dean kept his eyes closed for a bit, he could hear shouting next to him and the smell of dust and blood attacked his senses. He realized he wasn't in his bed and he must be dreaming so he opened his eyes. The sunlight blinded him for a second and he reeled back nearly falling from his seat. Once the omega was able to see clearly he could tell he was in a large arena, one of the outside ones that he had heard about that were in the neighboring kingdom.

He was on the edge and had a good look over into the arena. He leaned over a little too see who was fighting and he noticed a large formidable alpha was walking around. Dean felt sorry for whoever he was fighting...until he saw who was also in the ring. He sat up quickly and placed his hands on the small rail the kept people from falling over.

“Castiel!” Dean yelled seeing the dark haired prince walk into the light and looked up to Dean smiling. The omega sat down immediately and felt his breath leave his lungs for a second. Castiel looked up to him, his blue eyes shining and his naked chest glistening with sweat from his fighting. Several cuts were on him and a trickle of blood was running down his chin but it didn't seem he was hurting. Dean figured it was his adrenaline that kept him going.

The larger alpha ran towards Castiel but the prince easily avoided him, instead ducking under and punching him in the stomach. Dean watched as Castiel evaded several more punches and instead delivered his own. Castiel gave one more brutal kick to the other alpha's face and he was down on the ground, the prince standing over him. Dean could almost smell Castiel's scent, an over powering musk of his alpha. He had to get up and walk away, he could feel his body heat up and slick begin to leak out.

As soon as Dean hid himself in a hallway he heard someone approach and as he was pushed up against the wall he could smell it was Castiel. Dean whined as he felt a hand reach down into his pants and a finger ran over his slick entrance.

“I see you enjoyed the show.” Castiel purred in his ear. Dean nodded and pushed back against the hand, begging for something to be put inside of him. “Easy. You'll get what you want soon.” The prince promised taking his hand away. Dean whined at the loss and managed to turn around as Castiel's grip on him loosened. He grabbed Castiel and began rutting against him. He knew he was definitely dreaming, he knew Castiel was miles away but despite that he accepted every touch from this imagined alpha.

“I...I saw you down there. You looked at me.” Dean whined as Castiel pulled down his pants and they fell to the floor. Castiel grabbed him and pushed him back to face the wall again. Dean was angry at himself that he couldn't speak more, all rational thoughts disappeared from his mind as his heat kicked in.

“I did. I could tell what you wanted. It was the same as what all the other omega's there wanted.” Castiel growled and Dean could hear the movement of fabric, he figured Castiel had removed his pants as well and he prayed Castiel would stop talking already. He grabbed the wall the best he could to prepare himself as the alpha pushed into him slowly.

Dean began to cry out but Castiel placed a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. “It's alright.” Castiel whispered in his ear as he stilled completely once he was fully inside. Dean choked out a sob of pain but relaxed as Castiel pulled his hand away and began to stroke his hair. The omega let a breath out and nodded to let the prince know it was okay to go ahead.

Castiel waited a few more seconds to make sure Dean was okay before thrusting shallowly. He placed both his hands on Dean's hips to get better leverage as he thrust harder. The omega gasped with each thrust and whined when Castiel suddenly stopped. He didn't know what was going on and he turned his head to see Castiel staring at him with an angry face. Dean felt his heart fall as he knew what was going to happen next...

The prince pulled out and turned him grabbing his throat. Dean tried to claw the hands away from his throat as his sight began to waver. His nightmare had made it's way into his dream and he was scared. “Stop moving you little slut. You really thought I wouldn't find out you weren't a virgin?” Castiel spat at him and Dean felt his heart break. He knew this was a dream, and not real but it still reflected his fear of Castiel rejecting his feelings.

“You think I would really want to mate with a dirty whore? You are used so much that no one will want their children to be born from you.” Castiel yelled as he threw Dean onto the floor. Dean closed his eyes and curled up on the cold stone floor. He silently begged his mind to wake up, to get away from this torture his brain had conjured.

It didn't take long before Dean was sitting up in his bed panting and twisting in the bed sheets. He began to cry as he placed his head in his hands and he tried to keep the sobs as quiet as he could. Dean didn't want to think that Castiel would just hurt him if he found out he wasn't a virgin anymore...he realized he should just find a different alpha, one of less standing in society, and just offer himself to him.

Dean heard another omega tell him to go to sleep and he laid back down. He wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't met Castiel all those years ago, hadn't sparked the interest between the two. He felt anger replace his sadness and he wished he hadn't met Castiel. He wished he had never gone into the city...that way if Castiel had come back he would have been untainted for him. Dean was starting to think everything Michael had said was true.

  
  


Gabriel paced the halls of the palace waiting for any word from his brother. He wasn't even sure Castiel had gotten the bird yet, he was worried it might have gotten hurt on it's journey. He heard a shout come from further in the palace and he rushed to see what was going on. The prince saw Michael on the ground clutching his leg and crying out for him.

Gabriel rushed to his brothers side to see a stab wound in his leg. “Brother what happened?” Michael ignored his brother, instead he grabbed his arm and screamed for the guards. Gabriel looked at him confused until he saw guards rushing in and things began to click. He realized the knife must have been thrown somewhere to hide it and he got a sinking feeling that this was not good.

“My brother...he attacked me!” Michael yelled, the guards grabbing Gabriel. Michael stood up clutching his bleeding leg. “He is insane! He said he was planning to murder our father!”

Gabriel opened his mouth to tell the guards it was Michael, but he was older and in more power than him. He glared at Michael and shook his head as the guards pulled him away. “Trust me brother, if it had been me you wouldn't be alive.” He said. He couldn't believe Michael would hurt himself to get him out of the way. As he was pulled towards the dungeons a loud scream came from inside the palace and a servant came running through towards them.

“The king!” The servant cried out and collapsed into one of the guards arms. “The king...he's cold. Dead I think!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings – Megstiel

Castiel leaned against the window of his room and stared out into the distance. He was expecting a reply back from Gabriel but he was worried that it had flown into the wrong part of the castle and either Crowley or Alastair had taken it. He looked up when he heard thunder in the distance and frowned. He didn't see a single cloud in the sky and there was a ride scheduled later. He didn't want to get caught up in a storm.

The prince stepped away from the window and decided it would be best to get dressed for rain in case of the storm hitting while he was out. He was pulling on a deep blue riding jacket when he heard a knock on his door and Meg entered, smiling. She closed the door behind her and rushed over to the window without a word. Castiel walked over confused until he saw her take off her shoes and step out of the open window. Castiel rushed towards her but found she was stepping on a small protrusion from the wall.

“Come on. I'll show you something.” Meg said as she pushed the rest of her body out of the window and carefully held onto the sill. Castiel wasn't sure he could balance like her, he was much larger than her smaller frame and he had never been climbing before. Meg carefully stepped up to the next stone, using one hand to balance herself and the other to pull her thin skirt up from her knees so she didn't trip over it.

Castiel kicked out of his boots and carefully stepped out to the makeshift step the princess had used before. He gripped the wall and followed her lead as she made her way up the side of the wall and around. A few times Castiel looked down and almost felt like he would fall but he quickly looked back up to see Meg further ahead of him going.

Eventually she stopped at a small part of the castle that looked like it didn't belong. Instead of stone it was wood and it had a wooden ladder that led up it. Meg quickly headed up the ladder with Castiel following behind. She sat down on one side of the floor and Castiel could finally see when he got up to the top of the ladder that it was really an addition to a smaller room in the castle. The wooden part led into a small almost closet like room of the castle, both areas didn't have furniture other than a few candlesticks and what seemed to be blankets.

“This used to be my hideout as a child.” Meg explained as she lit one of the candles. Castiel sat down beside her and nodded looking around. She moved closer to him until she was pressed up against his side. Castiel frowned but didn't pull away or say anything. He wasn't sure how he felt about this...he knew for a fact if she had been Dean he wouldn't want to pull away.

Castiel wondered if maybe that was all this is. Maybe if he saw Meg as he did Dean then he wouldn't find a problem with going through with this marriage agreement. After all he didn't find Meg unpleasant, he was simply waiting for Dean to be his. But it was still illegal in his kingdom for alphas to be with other alphas. He had to remind himself he wasn't in his kingdom...

Meg had been speaking and Castiel hadn't even noticed until she poked him asking his opinion. “What?” Castiel asked almost dumbly and she shook her head.

“I was asking what do you think about here? I sometimes come up here when I can't sleep or when my father is looking for me.” Meg sighed. Castiel shrugged and looked around.

“It's nice. Comfy.” He said simply. Meg smiled and began to play with her skirt. She lifted it up past her knees a bit more than when she was climbing and Castiel saw a few scars running along her legs. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered if it would be intruding to ask her about them.

Meg seemed to notice his stare and she laughed, Castiel's blood ran cold at the sound of it. “These...are from what happens when I didn't follow my father's rules.” She explained. She lifted the fabric up more, keeping it just over her upper thighs to keep modesty but Castiel could see there was more scars as they went up her legs. “Or rather what he lets his best men do.” She scowled and Castiel was starting to understand her anger towards her father.

Castiel placed a hand over one of her legs and gently ran his thumb over the scars. They seemed to be older yet some of them looked fresh, not still healing but still pink from just having healed over. Meg placed a hand over his and leaned her head back against the wall.

“I....wish my father to die slowly and painfully. I will see to it he is dethroned.” Meg promised, malice laced in her voice. Castiel looked up to her and shook his head. He knew she was dangerous, yet he figured it was a result of her upbringing.

“Look...he doesn't have to die. And if he is dethroned, you might not be the ruler. One of his generals can claim you as a woman can not lead a kingdom and take the throne for themselves.” Castiel explained. Meg scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“They take everything else.” She said and it took a second for her words to settle into Castiel's mind. “I hear what the nobles and royals call me behind my back. The whore princess.” Castiel felt disgust and he took her hand.

“I'm sorry...” He began to say, not sure what to say in that kind situation though.

“Don't. I don't need your sympathy or pity.” She said. “I know you think that way too...” Castiel could hear the true sadness in her voice, a change from her normal cold controlled self. Meg turned to look at him and was greeted with a gentle kiss. She let out a small gasp of surprise as Castiel pulled away and he promptly apologized.

“I'm sorry. Please forgive me for stepping over your boundaries.” He explained pulled away but Meg pulled him back into another, deeper kiss. He fell against her, knocking both of them to the floor but neither one realized this. Castiel only pulled away when he realized what was happening and quickly he apologized once more before slipping out of the small entrance of the room and back down the castle wall.

Once inside his own room Castiel sat on the floor, trying to figure out what had just happened. He realized he should of acted more like a gentleman, but he also knew he had kept himself from any form of intimate contact for a very stupid reason. All for a servant, he realized. What kind of alpha was he that he would just save himself for one single omega, he would expect an omega to save themselves like that for their alpha but not the other way around. Castiel jumped up when he heard someone knock on the door and a servants voice came through the thick wood.

“Sir. The king and his general are getting ready for the ride. They expect you there soon.”

Castiel saw Meg enter the room through the window and he cleared his throat to speak. “Yes of course.” He said to the servant who let out a small. “Okay!”, before he could be heard running off. Castiel only stared at the princess before shaking his head and turning to get ready for his ride.

As Castiel had predicted by the time he had gotten back to the castle and finally out on the arraigned ride with Crowley and Alastair it had began to rain. The prince pulled his horse back to follow the other two men and their guards. He wasn't sure where they were going but he didn't want to be the one caught off guard if the others decided to get rid of him. Castiel wouldn't put it past Crowley or Alastair, but at the same time he knew it would anger his father if he found out something happened to him sparking a war between the kingdoms.

A cry of an animal tore through the air and the horses stopped, a couple rearing back. Castiel patted his horses neck to let it know it was alright but he immediately grabbed his sword when an arrow flew past him. The guards began to yell out and Castiel, kicked his horse into a gallop as he turned it around. He didn't get far as he felt the iron tip of an arrow tear into his shoulder. Castiel fell off his horse and onto the ground, watching as his horse galloped off without him. He turned to see Crowley off his horse fighting a larger man, while Alastair was fighting off two. Castiel realized that these men weren't bandits, they looked like hired mercenaries.

Castiel placed a hand to his bleeding shoulder and tried to pry the arrow out. A guard fell within inches of him and he quickly fell back, forgetting about the arrow for a second. He realized he needed to get out of there, he couldn't fight with just one hand. Grabbing one of the guards horses he pulled himself up and the horse took off. Castiel heard someone yell after him but he didn't look back, he held onto the horse the best he could with one hand and held another hand to his shoulder. He didn't even look back to see if the king or the general were still alive or not.

Gabriel yelled out as he slammed against the door of his room again. His brother had ordered the guards to lock him in there until Michael decided what to do with him. Gabriel was angry but at the same time worried about would happen if Michael was able to weave his web of lies to the guards. He knew he could be executed if Michael convinced the people that he was the killer. The prince realized that his brother would just do that, just out of anger and spite. He yelled out more praying someone would hear him and come to let him out.

Eventually he realized no one was coming and he sat down on his bed in defeat. If only he had decided to run off to Kali's kingdom sooner he would have been safe. He heard the sound of the door being opened and he jumped back only to see one of the newer servants come in. She smiled at him and waved for him to follow her, although Gabriel was a little hesitant about it. The servant had rushed off but Gabriel quickly spotted her further down the hallway, her red hair swaying as she ran.

“Wait up!” Gabriel hissed trying to keep quiet but still get her attention.

“Hurry up, your brother will be out of the meeting soon.” She said opening up a door to the kitchen where he could escape out to the stables unseen. “The servants...most us know what happened. But we have no say here...and I fear what your brother will do to anyone who tries to speak up.” She said handing Gabriel a bag as they entered the kitchen.

He set it down onto the ground and quickly searched through it. He realized some clothing and survival items such as candles, matches and even a small hatchet were inside. Gabriel looked up to her in confusion and noticed another servant staring at him from across the kitchen. He simply glared at the prince before turning and shaking his head. The red head sighed as she looked to the other man, shrugging simply.

“Sorry ignore Benny. He's angry that our friend was taken away.” She said. “You need to get away. There are rumors of something bad that will happen to you if you don't go. You have friends in other kingdoms correct? Go to them, tell them what your brother did before he spreads lies.” She said and Gabriel looked at her with an even more confused look.

“What did my brother do? To my father I mean?” He asked as he stood up taking the bag. The red headed servant sighed and led him to the door that led out to the gardens and then to the stables.

“He poisoned your father, the king. We only know this because he refused to let us take the food to him ourselves and insisted the king was fine when he didn't eat all his food. A servant found him hiding an empty bottle of poison in your room. Once he accuses you, the guards will search your room and find it.” She said pushing him out the door. “Run. Tell the others, and bring help. Your brother is expected to be crowned later today.”

Gabriel stared in shock as she slammed the door on his face. He knew his brother may have had a role in his father's death but he didn't think he would go so far to poison him slowly and then blame it on the only other brother that still resided in the palace. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and ran to the stables, his only thoughts were of taking his horse and escaping to Kali's kingdom. She could help...and she was the only one he could turn to at that point.

Dean was startled as a bird landed beside him as he completed his chores for the day. The nightmare of the night before was still fresh in his mind and he had spent the entire day in a daze. He quickly removed the letter from the birds wrist and read what the small paper had to say. It was a handwritten note, the main part was written in black ink but there was writing on the back in red.

_I received this recently, I figured it was best to send it along to you. There was a second letter to Prince Gabriel but I haven't had a chance to give it to him yet. Stay safe where ever you are. - Charlie_

Dean smiled as he read it, glad Charlie was at least alright. He turned it over to see what the black writing said and he felt his heart skip a beat at the words.

_Dean Winchester my simple farmer boy, my servant,_

_I could only hope that this letter allows me to apologize for leaving right after we crossed paths again. When I saw you I couldn't stop my heart, it raced and then broke when I had to leave. I wish for you to forgive me, I can't be with you physically but perhaps my letter will bring me there in spirit. If you wish I will write more to you. This is the only way I can know that you will wait for me. Please wait for me._

_Your prince, Castiel_

Dean fell to the ground and sat there reading the small letter over and over. He couldn't believe that Castiel had actually sent him a letter...that he remembered him. The dream from the night before and the dreams from many others before then erased from his mind momentary as he brought the paper to his lips. He pressed a simple kiss to the princes name and sent a silent thank you to whatever gods were watching over him. Dean was pulled away from his moment when he heard his name being called and he quickly placed the letter into his pocket and rushed over to see what the commotion was.

One of the beta's was talking quickly to Chuck, Dean recognized this beta as one that had gone out into the city to pick up supplies earlier that day. He couldn't hear what was being said so he pushed through the other men to see what was going on. His heart fell when he heard the beta say the king had been killed and Dean knew exactly by who. He was caught by surprise when the beta said that Michael would be the new king. Dean felt unease grow inside his stomach, he knew that things would be very bad if Michael became the ruler and he was doubting anyone could stop him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am so sorry that this is so very late and short...  
> I'm going to keep going with the splitting the chapter into different characters and the events going on around them, as it helps moves the plot along a lot faster. It may be a couple more chapters before Dean and Castiel are reunited.  
> Also reviews help me write and let me know my stories are wanted! So thank you for all the reviews!  
> Chapter Warnings – Mentions of Child labor

Castiel threw himself into the castle and called out for Meg. Several servants rushed to him to see if he was alright but he was more focused on telling Meg that her father was in trouble. He shoved them away and ran up the large staircase to her room. He didn't even knock instead he entered startling her from her reading. She quickly stood up and rushed to his side concerned.

“What's wrong? Are you alright?” She asked taking his hand and leading him to sit on her bed. He shook his head trying to catch his breath.

“We were out riding and...” He paused trying to piece together what happened. “We were attacked by bandits I think? I rode off without helping...I'm such a coward.” He said placing his head in his hands. Meg ran her fingers through his hair gently and laughed. Castiel looked up to her confused, how could she laugh knowing her father was in danger?

“They will be fine. They won't be killed.” Meg assured him. It took several seconds before Castiel finally realized that her being so calm about this must of meant she had something to do with the attack. Castiel stood up and backed away from her giving her a confused look. Meg sighed and stood up as well, acting as if this was a great inconvenience. “I payed the men to take my father and the rest of the men other than you and keep them away, not kill them. I was tired of waiting around for my father to pass away or for his court to realize he was insane.” She scoffed.

“You're insane!” Castiel yelled at her in disbelief. He knew she hated her father but still she didn't have to do what she did he thought. Meg seemed taken aback by Castiel's outburst and she stared at him wide eyed.

“You don't understand, they will appoint you king. My father had it written up that in the case he couldn't rule anyone who was my future husband would be the next king.” Meg said taking Castiel's hand again. “In a few days time they will be crowning you, once of course they don't find any evidence of where my father is hidden.”

“And what if I tell them about your plan?” Castiel growled but he didn't take his hand away. Meg narrowed her eyes and jerked his arm to bring him closer.

“You won't. If you do I will personally tell them you were the cause of his disappearance and they will find you guilty.” She hissed and Castiel knew that she wasn't playing around. He knew that she was not to be taken lightly. He nodded quickly and she let his hand go, a smile returning to her face.

“Good. Now let's go face the chaos that will ensue.” She said turning on her heel and walking out of her room. Castiel stood back a few more minutes, thinking about what had just happened. He wasn't even ready to become king, Meg must of known this. He was afraid that once he became king she would order something to happen to him so she could be the main ruler. The entire kingdom could also be against him he realized. Castiel knew he had to stay alert to all the dangers that could arise now that he was going to take over the thrown, and he hoped that was enough to keep him alive.

 

The sound of hooves awoke the sleeping boy in the cottage. He sat up looking around in confusion as he noticed it was still dark out. His uncle was asleep in the bed across the room from him so he knew it couldn't be him taking the horses out. A loud knock made him nearly fall out of his bed and his uncle woke up cursing.

“Open up!” Came a booming voice that seemed to shake the small cottage. The boy got up and crossed over to the door opening it just as his uncle came up with a dagger in case they were being robbed. A large man dressed as a royal guard stood in front of them and glared to them before turning to whoever else was around the side the house. “We have two Betas.” The guard yelled before turning his head back to them. “What are your names?”

The oldest beta scowled and shook his head in disbelief. “I'm Robert Singer and this here is my farm. You have no right to be here.” He yelled waving the dagger, although it wouldn't do much good. The guard looked to the boy who was hiding behind his uncle now.

“What's his name and his age?” The guard said writing down on a scroll the name of Robert Singer. The older beta turned to his nephew and sighed.

“Samuel Winchester, he's going to be fourteen in a few months.” Robert said. The guard nodded and wrote that down before whistling and moving aside as two more guards came up. One grabbed Sam and the other grabbed the older man pulling them from their cottage in only their sleeping clothes.

“What is going on?!” Robert asked fighting against the guard, but it didn't help.

“Due to the first law decreed by the soon to be King Michael, all betas are now to be relocated. They will be sent to work in a camp, and they will not be given any new rights.” The guard shouted. Sam and Bobby were separated as they were pulled to two different caged carts. Sam was thrown in with the younger and healthier group while Robert was pushed into a cart that was filled with older, weaker betas.

“Bobby!” Sam cried out before the door was closed and locked. Bobby swore under his breath but he couldn't do anything to assist his nephew. He could only watch as they too closed the door to his caged cart and then the sound of a whip could be heard followed by a jerk of the cart telling him the horses had began to move. He prayed that they wouldn't be separated anymore, they had already lost Dean and they couldn't lose each other too.

Sam began to cry as he thought of never seeing the last member of his family. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see a red headed woman staring at him sadly. “Are you alright?” She asked. Sam shook his head and she pulled him into a hug.

“I know it's hard...I was taken from my home and friends. The damn prince thinks he is everything and that the kingdom will run without betas. He will be proven wrong.” The woman declared.

“How...how can you be so sure?” Sam sniffled, trying to keep from breaking down completely.

“I just know. I know that there are two other princes who will not abide by this. One I helped escape shortly before I was taken...another is safe in a different kingdom and I know once he hears of what his brother has done he will not stand by.” She sighed shaking her head and smiled at him. “I'm Charlie, what's your name?”

“S-Sam.” Sam sniffled and Charlie smiled patting his head. “Do you really believe it will be okay?” He asked.

“I believe it will be okay.” She confirmed.

It was several hours later when the cart's stopped and a few minutes of silence that made everyone uneasy. Eventually the cart door opened cause everyone inside to jump. A guard motioned for them to follow, and one by one they exited the cart. Sam didn't get a good look around before he bumped into Charlie who had stopped. He looked around her and his eyes widened.

They were stopped in fields, a wooden stake wall all around them and small wooden huts lined the wall. He grabbed Charlie's hand and turned to see the older people being taken away. He saw his uncle and he wanted to call out to him but they were already moving themselves. He saw many betas already working, tilling the fields or tending to the horses with little clothing. They weren't wearing shoes and he could already feel the rocks tearing at his skin as he was pushed towards a group of other young betas. He began to fight as he didn't want to let go of Charlie. Charlie quickly spoke up, saying what was on her mind.

“I can watch over the children. They will need someone to watch over them since they won't be working right?” She said but the guards shook their heads and split the pair up.

“The children will work.” The guard yelled and another guard came up to give them jobs. Several younger boys than Sam were taken away, they said they would be working in the mines outside the camp and they were small enough for the job. Sam was given the job of planting along with the older betas. He was excited that perhaps it would be just like at home, and he could work next to his uncle. He soon found out he was wrong.

 

Dean waited the next few days to hear anything that would let him know if Michael had actually become king. The only news he had heard was that the coronation would be held within that week. He also noticed that Chuck had been helping the beta's flee, he didn't ask why or to where but he could hope it wasn't an issue with the kingdom for the sake of his brother and uncle.

His thoughts traveled to Castiel...the prince was usually all he could think about. He wondered when he would become king and if he would be able to get rid of his own brother. Dean thought about Castiel as king and often he had to direct his thoughts away, the idea's of Castiel taking him in the kings chambers came up way too much in his mind. Of course Dean wasn't going to lie and say the idea of Castiel in nothing but the king's crown really did turn him on.

Dean had just passed his eighteenth birthday and he was given the day off for his celebration. Brighton and Liam spent the day with Dean but all were sad that Alice had been sent away as she was a beta. The beta had cried when she left but all three of the men had promised that she would be okay. Liam talked about how him and Alice had grown up together, he even thought about mating with her even though a beta-omega relationship was unusual it wasn't frowned upon.

It wasn't until a few days later that Dean learned of what they were doing with the betas. Chuck had come in to tell him that all betas in the kingdom were being rounded up and taken into the farmlands away from the main cities. When Dean asked why Chuck said it was because the new king hated betas and that was all. Dean knew that was not a good enough excuse and he had a sickening feeling that his brother and uncle were part of the rounded up betas.

Chuck himself said he was going to leave the kingdom, the dinner that night was eaten in silence. Dean ate the stale meat that was left over from the last hunt and he tried to ignore that the people around him were leaving one by one. Chuck told him that he would have only a couple more years of training before he could go to fight...Dean prayed that there was going to be a war, if only to get a chance to slice apart Michael with his sword.

That night everyone slept and no one stayed up to talk. Dean didn't sleep, instead he wondered what was going to happen if the soldiers found their encampment. He knew that they wouldn't be able to fight against the kings army unprepared.


	15. Important

I don't have a new chapter for you guys and I might not for a while, if not ever again. I wanted to let everyone know that last night I tried to kill myself and that I am still very depressed and suicidal. I am going to be putting this on my top four stories so that everyone knows whats going on....I'm sorry but last night I got very depressed and my usual feeling of uselessness became worst when I decided I didn't want to deal with that feeling any longer. I tried to jump in front of a car. I'm okay physically but I am really, really not doing good. I'm writing this simply to let everyone know why I might not be finishing these stories, if not for a while but maybe forever.

I will say way I often feel useless...it sometimes has to do with this right here. This fandom and the things I try to do for others in the fandom. I don't like myself, I never have, but I am always happy when I can make others happy or at least entertained by something for a while. This is the reason I love to act is because people get some kind of enjoyment out of it. This is why I cosplay or write or even tumblr supernatural, because I can put the thing I love into a form that other people can enjoy. I even try my hardest to support and comfort others in the fandom on tumblr when they are having a hard time...yet I feel that I am offering nothing. I know it's stupid but I feel this way. I know there are a lot of you who enjoy these stories, yet in my mind there is a voice that keeps telling me that it's not true. And it's that voice that really gets me...

On tumblr last night I told everyone I was going to kill myself just before I left to go to the busy highway near my house. Out of the 185 people that follow me the first person to say anything was someone who didn't even follow me. Only one of my followers actually did care that I was about to kill myself after I was in the hospital. That made me hurt even more realizing that I wasn't useful enough for others to care. Others in the fandom I had cared about and made sure was okay...because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't 'popular' enough. It's a horrible thing that the only reason many people would even care about your life is if you are popular on a website...only care if you give something good enough to the fandom that hundreds love. Me, I'm just a small time writer that will never in my lifetime even have as many subscribers to my stories combined as many of the other writers have on one story. Yet...my life is worth less than them....

Anyways this was an explanation on why I might not write on these stories again...I feel that I am nothing to this fandom, and that because of it it's breaking me apart. I might write again for them...maybe when I feel better. I might not do anything for the fandom again...all I wanted to do was make others happy, yet I still feel I haven't accomplished this.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm not going to lie...I'm not feeling 100% better, in fact I don't even feel like doing anything anymore. Writing is the only thing that can make me feel better, that I'm doing something at least instead of moping around each day and doing nothing. I did read all your comments and they really helped me...you guys don't understand how much all of you helped me, thank you. I'm going to try and keep everyone updated although I'm not sure...I cried at all your comments but that means they affected me a good way...
> 
> I'm trying to do small bits of world building for the story, but I'm not doing too good of a job with it...the kingdoms don't even have names...
> 
> Chapter Warnings – Some m/m

Castiel stood in the throne room staring at the faces who were looking at him. It had been a month since the disappearance of the old king, and today was the day he was to be crowned king of a strangers land. He looked around nervously as a servant approached him, his hands shaking as he held the crown out in front of him. Castiel knew that if the servant dropped it that would mean death on the spot for him. The crown was small and black with red gems evenly spaced. The points of the crown were in the shape of crosses, the tips pointed sharply at the edge. He smiled gently and kneeled as the royal adviser took the crown from the servant and placed it upon Castiel's head. He kept his eyes trained to the ground the entire time, his heart racing.

The royal adviser spoke several words in the language of the every day people of the kingdom before speaking in Castiel's kingdoms language. He went over the ritualistic words that would make Castiel the official king in the people's eyes. When he was done Castiel stood up and turned to face the people who had gathered, their expressions were changed and many were smiling or cheering now. He let out the breath he had been holding. The servant that had been holding the crown quickly turned to leave but he fell dropping the platter that had held the crown. Silence filled the air and Castiel sighed seeing the servant freeze in fear. He had seen this before, his own father abusing and punishing anyone who had done something even on accident.

The newly appointed king knelt down and helped the servant up. “I'm not going to hurt you.” Castiel said, although he knew the servant couldn't understand his language. Yet the servant smiled weakly and ran off to the crowd. He turned to see they were all staring at him, their fear replaced with a look of approval. He turned to look at Meg and the royal adviser and his heart sank. Meg had an unreadable look on her face while the royal adviser glared at him. Castiel cleared his throat and approached them turning to look at the crowd that was still murmuring.

“You're not allowed to harm that servant.” Castiel growled and pushed passed them both. Meg nodded and followed after him. She didn't agree with his decision to be kind to the lesser servants, but that was just who Castiel was she had come to learn. He was kind, and she didn't want this kingdom to turn him into anything like her or her father. She would hate to see him cold hearted and numb...

Castiel ignored the sounds of the crowd, he wanted to get away. He felt someone grabbed his hand and he turned to see it was only Meg. He smiled and let out a shaky breath.

“Are you alright?” She asked, true concern on her face. She let go of his arm and stepped closer. Castiel nodded and cleared his throat.

“Why don't you go back? I'll be fine.” Castiel told her. He didn't say anything else as he turned and continued down the hallway in silence, his thoughts the only thing he could hear. He was worried about being king, and he wanted to make sure he was the best king he could possibly be.

The next few days passed quickly for Castiel. Visitors from other kingdoms came to visit and he had to visit with advisers all day. In the evenings he retired to the king's chambers, it had been redecorated due to his demands. The dark interior of it had been replaced with blues and golds and it almost reminded him of home. After the third day Meg begged him to let her move into his room with him, and after a couple more days he relented but gave her rules on how to behave. He wasn't going to allow her touching him in any sexual way, and they were to sleep a foot apart on the bed. She agreed quickly and not once did she try to break the rules. Castiel knew that eventually they were to be married and that he would have to name her the queen but it still didn't settle well with him.

  
  


Dean groaned and pushed the horse away that was waking him up. He was laying on the forest ground, a thin blanket all he had to protect himself from the elements. The last year he had been him running from Michael's men and trying to train himself the best he could in lands he was allowed to stay for a little while. He had just reached his twentieth birthday and he had finally reached the border of the kingdom he knew Castiel would be at. Word had spread that Castiel had been crowned king in this kingdom and Dean couldn't help but have hope that Castiel would have enough power to fight against Michael.

Finally he got up, his body aching from the cold and rain. He heard talk in the last town he visited that the rainstorms were new, that it was a gift from the gods for the new king. A sign that he would bring the kingdom up off it's knees. Dean had grown up knowing that the kingdom had been always warm and dry, so it was his surprise that he found each night it rained drenching him through his clothing.

He packed his saddle bags and threw them over his horses back. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could, he wanted to see Castiel. He wanted nothing more than to reunite with him, to show how much he had learned and grown in the past couple years. He checked his sword and smiled wondering if perhaps Castiel would allow him to join his kingdoms knights. The fear of being rejected by Castiel was no where in his mind and he could only see a good future ahead.

The ride into the kingdom was long and cold. He pulled his hood over his head to keep out the rain, while his horse kept it's head down shaking every now and then to shake the water off that had collected on it's mane. The castle loomed over Dean as he approached and it was then that his fear of being turned away by Castiel began to surface. His hands shook as he dismounted and he gathered the horses reins in his hand leading it towards the guarded castle doors.

The two guards looked at Dean with a frown and he smiled waving a hand in greeting. “I'm here in regards to seeking an audience with King Castiel.” Dean said, hoping the rain masked his omega scent making the guards believe he was in fact a beta or alpha, allowing Dean to enter. The guards exchanged looks before nodding.

“We will have a servant bring your horse to the stables. You may enter but wait for a servant to bring you to the thrown room. You are allowed only five minutes with the king.” One of them said and Dean thanked them ducking into the castle quickly. He took a deep breath as he stood just beside the door until he saw a servant run up to him and lead him to the thrown room.

The castle itself was very plain, and Dean thought back to the short time he had been a servant at Castiel's home palace. It had been bright and well decorated while this castle was dark and poorly lit, giving it a feeling that Dean couldn't quiet place. He was thankful to be out of the rain and despite it's interior, the castle did provide warmth and was quiet cozy in areas that had large torches, even a couple fireplaces.

Inside the thrown room was more decorated and much lighter. The thrown itself was made of polished gray stone with rich animals skin providing comfort. It was different than the white thrown of Castiel's home kingdom, that one had been decorated with gems and fabrics from exotic lands. Dean knew that each kingdom had it's wealth in different forms, the northern kingdoms prided themselves for their furs while the eastern kingdoms prided themselves in their silks and spices just to name a few. Of course Dean had never learned the kingdom's names, in reality he should of but it wasn't like he could read the royal language anyways.

Dean nearly stopped as he saw Castiel sitting on the thrown, his head resting against his hand out of boredom. He wore the royal clothing of this kingdom and the crown on his head threatened to fall if the king leaned his head forward any more. His blue eyes pierced into Dean and he felt his heart nearly give out from a mixture of excitement and worry. Dean hadn't seen him in a couple years, but he could still recognize him despite the changes to his face. Along with the more defined features of his face, a couple of small scars could be seen on his cheeks and chin as Dean drew closer. He wondered where Castiel could of possibly gained these from.

“Is there something I can assist you with?” Castiel asked, and Dean blinked in surprise. Castiel's voice had deepened and turned rougher since Dean last heard him speak and he could easily say it was a pleasant surprise. Castiel raised an eyebrow and sat up. “What do you need?” He repeated in a firm voice.

“I...I wanted to come see you...sir.” Dean said his voice almost cracking, all his instincts telling him to run from Castiel. Castiel seemed confused by Dean's statement and he finally lowered his hood, realizing it was too late to turn back now.

Castiel stared at the stranger before him until slowly it dawned on him who he was looking at. The green eyes, the splatter of freckles and the light hair all proved that this was who he wanted to believe it was. He stood up slowly, almost afraid that this was a hallucination and that Dean would disappear if he moved too fast. Dean lowered his gaze away from Castiel's face, only mates and equals could look at the king in the eyes for a long time. He had to remind himself that he was neither.

Giving the guards a quick wave of dismissal, Castiel walked closer to Dean. As soon as they were alone Castiel allowed himself to see if Dean was real. Dean had grown taller, but by only a couple inches and he would of easily passed for an alpha if it wasn't for the scent that was currently spreading through the air. Castiel leaned forward and sniffed at the air close to Dean, he was careful to keep his own scent at bay so not to scare the already tense omega more.

Dean stood still as Castiel drew close, and he held his breath as the alpha took in his scent. He nearly whimpered as Castiel drew away, only to have Castiel lift his chin up to have him meet his eyes. He felt small next to Castiel despite their height difference, and at the same time he felt safe near the alpha.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, it wasn't demanding at all and Dean had hope still that Castiel wasn't angry at him for seeking him out.

“I came looking for you. I heard that you were king and I wanted to see for myself.” Dean said truthfully. Although secretly he also wished to see if Castiel would still take him as his mate. He knew that most likely Castiel was going to marry the princess but at the same time he still had some hope that he would be accepted by him.

Castiel studied Dean for a few moments before smiling. “You're lying.” He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him closer, the omega stumbling. Dean tried to nuzzle Castiel's neck, to show his submission but Castiel stopped him from doing so. He felt his heart sink at the thought perhaps Castiel would kick him out. Castiel stepped away and called out for a servant. A boy came running up soon and Castiel ordered him to take Dean to a spare room as Dean was a guest. Dean was surprised to say the least and allowed himself to be led away from Castiel and the thrown room in a daze.

It was a couple hours later when Castiel finally entered his own chambers and saw Meg sitting on the bed reading a letter. She looked up as he settled against the wall sighing. She set the letter down and smiled at him, silently encouraging him to speak up.

“Remember I told you about that servant at my father's palace that I had fallen for?” Castiel asked and Meg frowned not liking where this conversation was going. She nodded and Castiel looked down at the ground trying to collect his thoughts. “He arrived earlier. I sent him to stay in one of the spare rooms, but I'm not sure what I should do.”

Meg stood up and went to her husband to be, gently fixing his ruffled hair around the crown. “Do what you wish. You are the king, I cannot stop you.” She said. Castiel nodded and once she pulled away he was out the door once more. She let her hands drop to her sides as she watched him leave. Their wedding was to be held soon, and yet he was chasing off after some omega that he hadn't seen in years. She felt a small flame of jealousy rise up but she pushed that away. She had promised herself that she wouldn't have any feelings towards this arranged relationship, even though it was proving to be hard. She only hoped that this fling between Castiel and the unnamed omega wouldn't last.

Dean scrubbed at his dirt caked skin, relaxing in the warm water. It felt wonderful compared to the cold weather he had endured for months. The room he was staying in didn't have much past the bare necessitates, but he didn't care it was heaven to him. He quickly got out of the bath after he was done, not wanting to stay in it any long just in case Castiel decided to visit. He was greeted by said alpha already in the room staring at him from the doorway. Dean nearly fell back shocked and he searched for anything to cover his body.

“Why are you covering yourself omega?” Castiel asked pushing himself away from the door. Dean grabbed his dirty clothing and tried to cover himself the best he could. He kept his eyes to the floor and flinched when he felt Castiel run a finger along his face. “You know I liked it a lot better when you were defiant...but that was when we were so much younger. You didn't lose any of your spark did you?” Castiel frowned.

Dean looked at him and noticed how disappointed he seemed. “No...I didn't.” He said, gaining some of his confidence back. Castiel grabbed the clothing away from his hands and threw it aside causing the omega to yell out in surprise. His yell was cut short as Castiel grabbed the back of his head and brought him into a deep kiss. He gripped Castiel's clothing tightly as he was overwhelmed by the alpha's scent. He could tell Castiel wasn't holding back and he felt as if that single act could push him over into his heat.

When both pulled away for air, Dean realized that Castiel had wrapped his arms around him and that the alpha was pressing up against him enough that he could feel exactly how aroused the alpha was. He whined, all his instincts telling him to beg to be fucked by Castiel.

“I'm getting your clothing wet.” Was all Dean managed to say and he felt pretty dumb for it. Castiel laughed and pulled away but kept his hands on Dean's body.

“I wasn't needing these clothes for much longer any ways.” The king growled and grabbed Dean's wrist leading him back into the main part of the guest chambers, and towards the bed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow...I hadn't meant for this to take two months to be uploaded. I'm super sorry about that.  
> Chapter Warnings – M/M, Knotting, Child Labor

Dean didn't waste time as he started to work on unbuttoning Castiel's thin jacket. His hands were pushed away however and he was pushed back onto the bed. He took this as an order not to move and he sat still. He was relieved when Castiel finally joined him, the alphas jacket and shirt off and laying on the floor beside the bed. He had also taken off his shoes, leaving him in only his pants which disappointed Dean. The omega reached for Castiel's belt but his hands were pushed away once more. He huffed and laid back onto the bed, Castiel settling between his legs.

“Don't act that way.” Castiel purred kissing along Dean's neck and down to his shoulder. “You are getting what you wanted.” Dean relaxed from his touch and sighed.

“I will say I am surprised you waited so long for me,” Castiel smiled kissing the omega quickly, “You have grown since I have seen you, I wanted nothing more than to stop my horse and run after you.” Castiel didn't tell Dean that he knew the reason why they had such a profound bond, he wasn't sure if the omega would accept that they may have been true mates. Castiel may of questioned for some time whether or not he really did care for Dean or if it was just the bond controlling him but he realized in the end it was all the same thing.

Dean gripped his arms and didn't say anything, instead groaned as Castiel rutted against him. He tried to think of what was going on, to actually have a clear mind with everything going on. He didn't want to just give in to his biology, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it especially with Castiel's scent making the air heavy. No matter how much he tried to get fresh air, he just inhaled more of the overpowering scent.

From the slow loss of control from Castiel, Dean realized that his own scent was affecting the alpha. Castiel pushed his legs up a bit so he could rut against the omega's slick entrance. Dean whimpered, he could feel Castiel's erection through his pants and he was sure he was soaking Castiel's crotch.

The alpha suddenly stopped his movements and pulled away, causing Dean to let out a whine, begging for contact again. Castiel ignored him and quickly rid himself of his pants, throwing them aside. Dean let his legs lower a bit as he tried to sit up but he was pinned once more by Castiel. His arms were forced above his head and the alpha attacked his chest, biting and kissing, just marking Dean as his. Dean wondered if Castiel would give him an official mating mark, but he didn't want to ask too much of Castiel.

Castiel stopped pinning the omega's hands down and moved down his chest, kissing down his stomach and moving to kiss either side of Dean's thighs. He purposely skipped over Dean's cock and instead pushed the omega's legs up once more. He ducked down out of Dean's view and suddenly the omega felt Castiel's tongue and mouth attacking his entrance. He gasped at the surprise sensation and tried to move his hips down more, silently begging Castiel for more.

After a few minutes of Castiel greedily lapping at the slick that poured out of Dean he finally pulled away. He looked at Dean and the omega's breath caught. The alpha looked wild and predatory, fear and lust mixed together in Dean and he felt he could barely breath. He had never seen such a look before and it was bordering animalistic.

Without hesitation Castiel grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him closer. Dean panted, wiggling a little as he could feel the tip of Castiel's cock teasing at his entrance. Eventually he realized that Castiel wouldn't move until he stopped and he went limp, whimpering and staring up at the alpha hoping he would finally just give him what he wanted.

Castiel was careful as he pushed into Dean, holding him as he went slowly. To Dean it felt like forever until Castiel was finally fully seated in him. Both men didn't move or make a noise, they just breathed heavily staring at one another. Dean let out a small moan and gripped the bedding. Castiel tilted his head up and kissed him roughly as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Dean broke the kiss by throwing his head back and moaning as Castiel hit right on his prostate. He tried forming some kind of coherent words but after a few seconds of stuttering Castiel just chuckled.

“I know.” Castiel said continuing his thrusts, harder this time. Dean grabbed Castiel's hair and tugged on it hard. This caused the alpha snarl and Dean tried his luck again by pulling harder. He yelled out as Castiel thrust harder and nipped at his skin.

“I need...” Dean panted and paused what he was saying to catch his breath. “Please...I need your knot.” He cried, feeling that his body was close to just going over the edge. Castiel let his head drop as he chased his own release, Dean just held onto him.

The omega could feel Castiel's knot forming and he came just as Castiel thrust into him one last time, the knot stopping him from pulling out again. Dean yelled out and dug his blunt nails into the alpha's shoulders. Castiel thrust shallowly a few more times inside Dean before releasing into his mate, a deep growl coming from him. Dean gasped each time Castiel moved, any pressure on the knot causing the alpha to come more.

Eventually Castiel stilled and rested his head beside Dean's, both men trying to catch their breath. Dean had never experienced anything like that before, all the times he had slept with other men before had been lackluster but this...was different. He wasn't sure why though.

When the knot finally went down Castiel pulled out and stood up off the bed. Dean felt panicked when he realized Castiel was leaving him, especially just after what they had done. He quickly sat up but winced at the slight pain.

“Where are you going?” Dean demanded. Castiel had been pulling on his pants but stopped when he heard the demanding voice of the omega.

“I'm going to go check on things. I'm the King, or have you forgotten?” Castiel asked his brows knitted in confusion. Dean relaxed and looked at the bed blushing. “I'm not leaving you Dean. I couldn't do that to you.”

Dean looked up just as Castiel finished pulling on his shirt. The alpha leaned down and kissed Dean before leaving the room. Dean watched him leave before laying down, and pulling the sheets up around his body. He didn't bother getting his clothing, instead he decided he would stay in the bed until Castiel came back.

It wasn't until much later in the night that Castiel finally crawled into the bed beside Dean. The omega awoke and rolled over burying his face into the alpha's chest. No, his alpha. His mate. He purred at the thought and fell back to sleep as Castiel wrapped his arms around him. He didn't care what had happened before, he was just glad that he was finally with Castiel.

 

The rain poured down on the beta camp, most of the older betas were allowed to stay indoors and work in there but the younger betas didn't have such luck. Sam was forced out in the rain, a thin jacket barely covering his frame and keeping out the wind. He was already soaked to the bone and he knew he wasn't going to be allowed back into the buildings until night fell.

The teen was gathering crops into a basket, but he knew they would be in trouble if they didn't gather all the crops quickly before they were destroyed by the rain. He picked up another vegetable, so covered in mud he couldn't even figure out what type of crop it was. It didn't matter, he would have to wash them when his basket was full.

Sam ignored the sound of someone yelling. It didn't even bother him anymore, it was the usual pleas for help or forgiveness. He set his basket down and finally looked over to see Charlie running up to him. He hugged her but was confused by what she was doing out here. She had to be working with the adult female betas making fabric to be sold in the kingdom.

“I heard that a boy had been killed...I was worried this had been you!” She said holding him close. Sam pulled back and looked towards where the yelling had come from. Had that been what the commotion was about? He shuddered to think perhaps it was someone around the age of him.

Sam didn't correct her, he was no longer a young boy, he was a teen and growing tall. He knew the guards were watching him as he didn't appear to be much of a beta anymore. He was taller than most of the other boys his age and gaining muscle fast. He was sure they were worried that he might try and revolt against him, but he wasn't that stupid. He knew that would be a horrible idea. He had seen some beta's fight back, but they were beaten down without hesitation. He glared at the guards that wandered around and he quickly pulled away from Charlie as a guard began walking up to them.

“You have to go. I'm okay, I promise!” Sam exclaimed and Charlie seemed to understand as she quickly ran off. Sam threw a glance over his shoulder before picking up the basket, gathering the fallen vegetables back into the basket and rushed to harvest the rest of the crops in his section.

His only friend during this entire time was Charlie, they grew close over the time they had been there. Sam really had no idea how long they had been there, but he knew it couldn't of been over a year. Charlie became almost like a sister to him, and was the only person he could call family. He hadn't seen Bobby since being brought here and he was afraid that perhaps something had happened to him. Sometimes he wondered where his brother was, but he knew Dean was strong and that maybe one day they would see each other again. At least he hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – It would be great if you guys would follow my tumblr, PieFeathers because I'll be posting updates there about my writing and if I may not be writing for a while due to a bang or something going on in my life.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't expect to get this chapter done so quickly nor for it to get longer than usual like this. Almost 4k! Anyways, I've been working on an outline for this and as it stands there should be about 31 chapters (so about 14 Chapters left).
> 
> Warnings - M/M, Mentions of Megstiel, Knotting

Dean awoke with the feeling of arms wrapped around his chest and a warm body pressed up against his own. He reached up to take Castiel's hand and let out a small hum of satisfaction. It was a new feeling to have someone with him when he woke, and he was glad it was Castiel. He turned in Castiel's arms and nuzzled against his exposed throat.

When the alpha didn't wake Dean nibbled at his neck and jaw until Castiel began to stir. He was greeted by tired blue eyes and he couldn't help but laugh at the completely disgruntled look that Castiel was giving him. His laughter died down when Castiel moved to pin him, the alpha's body laying across his own and his eyes widened.

“You are not behaving.” Castiel grumbled in his ear.

Dean wiggled a little, but didn't move too much more once Castiel growled and nipped at him. The omega knew this as a sign he was testing his mate's patience and instead he laid there as Castiel fell asleep once more, loud snores coming from him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew alphas were more relaxed around their omegas, but this was just annoying. Sure the alpha was a great person, great in bed but he was a super loud sleeper.

Eventually Dean began to move enough to wake Castiel up again, the alpha not happy about this.

“You're…heavy.” Dean mumbled and Castiel rolled off him to the other side of the bed.

Dean was about to relax when he was surprised by Castiel grabbing him and pulling him back against him. In reality Castiel hadn't been heavy but Dean found it hard to go back to sleep with the snoring alpha on top of him. Dean could feel Castiel's half hard cock rub against his backside and it made it even more difficult for him fall back asleep.

Dean stayed quiet for a while, his thoughts wandering. He was starting to hate how submissive he had become just for Castiel, sure it felt good to finally be cared for by an alpha but at the same time it felt like he was no longer him...he was now just a toy, or an object just for Castiel's pleasure. He wondered if this was all he would be good for now that he had found his alpha. He wondered if perhaps all his training to fight was going to be no use, instead he would be expected to bear children and lounge about.

Although he wasn't totally against the idea of having Castiel's pups. It was just the idea of doing nothing that made him sigh. He hated the idea of doing nothing and letting his life waste away. He wanted to be out and fight, be beside his mate's side in battle. He had to steer his thoughts away from Castiel being in battle, thoughts that ran to Castiel being victorious and celebrating by taking Dean right after, still covered in sweat and the blood of his enemies.

“Stop sighing.” Castiel mumbled. Dean frowned and realized he had been sighing several times. “What's on your mind?” He asked propping himself up on one elbow and staring down at Dean.

“We are mates now right?” Dean asked turning to lay on his back. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“Of course. We may not be official mates yet, but technically we are mates.” He explained. He didn't want to explain they were what was called 'true mates'. Again he was still worried Dean would reject the notion outright, although it was seeming more and more that Dean would be thrilled with the idea.

“Then...are you going to marry me? Or the princess? Is she going to be the queen?” Dean asked. He couldn't keep the jealousy out of his voice. Castiel caught this and he sighed kissing Dean quickly.

“I...have to marry her. But this doesn't mean I don't love you or wish to have you as my bride.” Castiel explained as Dean began to pull away. He felt panic rise as Dean moved from his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, back turned to him.

The alpha part of Castiel felt disrespected by his omega turning his back to him, but the rest of him knew that this must have been trying for Dean. He couldn't imagine having his true mate marry someone else…eventually Castiel let both sides win and he grabbed Dean's arm not allowing him to leave.

“First of all...you do not turn your back on me omega.” He growled causing Dean to look back at him with wide eyes. “Second, it doesn't matter if I am to marry Meg or not. You will still be the only one I love, you are my mate. I am expected to marry the princess and she is expected to give me an heir.”

Dean's eyes widened at this information and he looked down to the bedding trying to ignore the growing heart ache. He wasn't even allowed to give Castiel an heir then? It had to be that...bitch. Dean gritted his teeth and he felt anger course through his body. He growled when Castiel gripped his chin, forcing him to look at him.

Castiel could see the anger swirling around in Dean's green eyes, something that was truly frightening. This omega was powerful, Castiel knew that Dean could harm him or any other alpha if he wanted. He was just as strong as any alpha, perhaps more than some. His spirit was strong along with his body and mind. It was this that Castiel first fell in love with…the alpha pulled Dean closer, the omega struggling a bit but Castiel wasn't about to let him go. Especially with the murderous glint in his eyes. He didn't trust Dean, and at the same time he found it extremely arousing to see such a determined look in his lover's eyes. So different than other omegas.

“I promise you, I will only sleep with her to produce an heir, and afterward I will never touch her again.” Castiel said. Dean still wasn't happy with this, he didn't want to share Castiel. He pushed Castiel's arm away and before the alpha could say anything Dean had him pinned to the bed.

Castiel chuckled but was cut off by Dean kissing him. He let out a small groan as Dean deepened the kiss, taking control of it quickly. It wasn't long before Dean was grinding back against his lap and Castiel knew exactly what Dean wanted. He grabbed Dean's waist and moved his head back away from the kiss smiling.

“What's this for?” He asked cocking his head to the side.

“I don't like the idea of you with someone else.” Dean stated. He found it ironic that he would say this when he knew for a fact Castiel would be upset if he found out his omega was already used before he got to him.

Castiel smiled and let out a small laugh. “Alright, you don't have to act like you're in heat...” Castiel shook his head. His smile fell when Dean took his hand and guided his fingers back behind to his entrance that was slowly leaking slick.

The alpha's first finger slipped in easily and Dean began to rock back against it. He pulled his own hand away as Castiel pressed another finger into the eager omega and started to thrust his fingers in and out of Dean. The omega stared down at him, his hands on Castiel's chest.

Eventually Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and yanked his hand away. He sank down onto Castiel's erection without hesitation, a load moan escaping from him. Castiel gasped and gripped Dean's hips, groaning as the omega started riding him, hard.

“I want...to make sure-” Dean panted, as he sunk down on Castiel's cock once more, this time he stayed there for a few seconds. “That I am the only one who…gives you pleasure.” He whimpered rolling his hips, the alpha's cock rubbing against his prostate.

“I know...” Castiel nodded taking a deep breath.

“No! I don't want some...bitchy alpha replacing me and doing my job.” He growled as he stared into Castiel's eyes.

“And what is your job exactly, omega?” Castiel asked. He hissed as Dean pulled off him almost fully, just the tip of his cock still buried inside the omega. He tried pushing Dean back down, but the omega stayed firm with a smirk on his face.

“I am to make sure you are well taken care of.” Dean growled. “I'm the one who is supposed to be carrying your pups. I should be the one you are bedding when you finally take back your rightful place in your family's kingdom and become king there.”

Castiel nodded his agreement and let out a relieved sigh as Dean finally sank back down, returning to his movements slowly.

“I know...” Castiel pulled Dean down into a deep kiss as the omega continued his movements at a brutal pace. Castiel knew that he wouldn't last much longer with Dean going at this pace.

The omega felt his own orgasm approaching and he dug his nails into Castiel's shoulders, trying to hold out the best he could. Castiel flipped Dean over, not even pulling out and started thrusting into Dean with the same speed. Dean grabbed Castiel's hair, pulling it hard. The alpha responded to this by biting at Dean's neck, leaving a bite mark. As the pain from the bite registered in Dean's mind, he was pushed over the edge, releasing onto Castiel and his stomachs. His moans caught in his throat and he shook as his orgasm ran through his body.

Castiel could feel the base of his cock swell and he thrust in a few more times before his knot formed not allowing him to remove himself from Dean. A few more shallow thrusts and the pressure around his knot caused him to come suddenly.

Dean groaned as he felt Castiel release into him several times, the alpha's hips jerking sporadically before finally stilling. He let his head rest on Dean's shoulder and panted. Dean's legs grew tired and he wanted to just rest, but Castiel was in the way and with him knotted in him they weren't about to move for a while.

  


Meg tapped at the wooden table with her fingertips. She glared at the door, waiting for Castiel to show up for breakfast. He hadn't even come to bed the night before and she was certain he had been with that omega. She was about to order the servants to keep the food warm in case Castiel showed up when he entered the room. His clothing was ruffled and it appeared he had dressed himself in a hurry.

“How was your night?” Meg asked not looking at him directly. Castiel sat down across from her and shook his head.

“It was fine. I don't plan on going into detail, but I had a good time with my mate.” He stated.

Meg didn't say anything more, instead she ate in silence. She knew that she had no right to tell Castiel who he could and couldn't sleep with, but she had hoped they would of already married before he decided to start bedding omegas. She didn't want to say she was jealous, that was unbecoming of a lady like her but she also knew that her feelings for Castiel had grown from simple understanding to maybe more.

He was a kind alpha, he cared for her at least. But despite his previous interest in her, he seemed to have placed a wall between them. Their first kiss had been their last, and this didn't settle well for her. She set her utensils down and narrowed her eyes watching him.

“If you are going to keep the title as king you need to have an heir with me. Now.” She stated. Castiel looked up in surprise and set his glass down.

“Now? As in today?” Castiel asked his eyes wide.

Meg stood up and slowly made her way over to Castiel, her fingers tapping at the wood as she drew closer. She settled in Castiel's lap, her hands finding their way under his shirt. Her fingers felt like fire on his skin and he winced at how different it felt when Dean had touched him. Her gaze fell on the marks on his neck and chest made from Dean and she gritted her teeth at them.

“If you wish to keep your precious omega then yes.” She stated.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally prepping himself. He didn't want to have an heir with Meg but there was nothing he could do, especially if she told others about his omega. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“Of course. I have nothing planned for today.”

  


Sam huddled in his bed next to Charlie, both listening to the storm that raged outside. Both beta's shook from the cold and listened in case the guards decided to have fun and beat up one of the beta's in their building. It wasn't uncommon for parent's to be beaten in front of their children, or the younger, good looking betas to be taken and never heard from again.

“We have to get out of here.” Sam whispered looking around wide eyed. He was scared of either Charlie or him being taken and beaten or worst by the guards.

“We can't.” Charlie whispered, both betas huddled close to whisper so the guards couldn't hear them.

“I heard one of the betas who work in the fence talk about a piece that is loose. He is planning on getting out of here.” Sam explained.

Charlie shook her head. She didn't like the sound of it. It sounded too easy, but Sam seemed so determined about it. He looked around in fright when he heard another person yell and then winced when he heard the hits start.

He is so innocent...just a boy, Charlie thought. She hated seeing all the children and teens in the camp, all of them losing their innocence to the monsters that were employed by the king. Some even losing their lives. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she pulled him closer towards her chest. He held onto her and tried to block out the crying and screaming, tears streaming down his face.

“We will go with him.” Charlie said. “We will go and run as far as we can away from this kingdom. This place will burn.”

  


The palace was cold, dark. Servants did their chores the best they could, but were quick to abandon them when they saw King Michael. They were afraid of him, and they didn't bother to question his authority as they all knew the dungeons were a cruel place to be, with torture and murder running rampant among the hired men Michael had found.

The grounds had grown overgrown, and Kevin had a hard time keeping up as he was only allowed out to the gardens one hour a day. The rest of the time he was locked up with the rest of the omegas, doing chores like washing or cooking. The animals that had been in Castiel's greenhouse had been slaughtered the first week Michael had become king and he held a feast with their meat. He had destroyed the glass and burned the plants inside.

Kevin knew the heartbreak Castiel would experience when he came back. He prayed that Castiel would be back soon, he had faith that the prince would save them. He hadn't heard anything of the other prince, Gabriel, but he knew that if he had died the servants would of known as Michael would of bragged about it just as he did about him killing the king. The servants tried to inform others that Michael had done this but no one listened...they were just servants after all.

Jess had to work extra hard and she had experience harassment from many of the guards. She was glad that Benny was there to protect her from them perhaps getting too touchy, or even straight up raping her. She shuddered at the thought of what they would do to her if they caught her on her own without Benny around. She made sure she never strayed far from his side, nor anyone else's if he was busy.

Benny however was having his own issues. He had been approached by Michael a few weeks prior. At first he thought he was going to be sent to the dungeons like so many other omegas had been. But instead Michael had only asked his interest in Dean. He found it odd but did tell him everything, not wanting to be caught in a lie and punished.

There was a storm raging when Benny led Jess out of the secret passage. They had packed all they could carry and planned on leaving that night. Jess had a close call with one of the guards and she begged Benny to help her escape. He finally broke down and led her away from the castle, hand in hand.

Both omegas turned back to the passage once out to make sure no one had followed. They were using the storm to mask their escape and sounds as they ran. Benny directed her to the treeline and both of them ran for their lives. They knew Michael had trained dogs that would tear them apart, alive and neither wanted to think about that.

Jess lost her footing in the muddy grass and she fell, her bag falling from her grasp and into the mud. Benny helped her up, the mud splattered across her dress but that was the least of her worries now. Jess grabbed her bag and continued after Benny.

Once in the trees, Jess collapsed on the ground and began to sob. Benny took a second to catch his breath before pulling Jess back up, trying to pull her along. She didn't want to. She was so tired yet she knew if she stopped they would catch her and do horrible things to her. She clung to Benny as support as he guided her through the trees and further into the forest.

  


Dean had spent the day riding his horse through the kingdom. He was just happy to be with Castiel again and the ride had done him good. When he entered the castle he was expecting to spend the night again with Castiel but was stopped by one of the servants informing him that Castiel would be in his chambers all night, alone with the princess. Dean felt his heart drop and he walked towards his given room. He heard some of the servants talking about staying away from the King's chambers, and it felt that his heart had given up on living. He couldn't hear anymore about Castiel being with Meg and he ran to his room slamming the door behind him.

He sank to the floor and pulled his legs close to his chest. Why couldn't he just be happy? What had he done to deserve this? Was he not good enough for Castiel? So many questions ran through his head and each one brought back an answer he didn't want to here. He could never be happy, he always deserved this and yes he wasn't good enough for his alpha. He stayed there for hours, ignoring the cramping legs and his face aching from his sobbing.

A knock on his door broke him from his stupor and he slowly stood up on shaky legs. He opened the door to find a half dressed Castiel staring at him and he quickly slammed the door on Castiel's face. He heard the door rattle as Castiel tried to open it, his fist hitting the wood several times as he demanded Dean to open the door and tell him what was wrong.

Dean shook his head and opened the door in fear of the alpha. Castiel entered the room and stared him down, his chest heaving from trying to catch his breath after the attempt to break down the door. His eyes held a dangerous gleam and Dean knew he was in trouble for slamming the door on his alpha.

Castiel closed the door behind him calmly and locked it. Dean gulped and stepped back more until his back was against the wall. He had never been afraid of Castiel until now, the alpha almost acting like a predator rather than a human. The alpha cleared the distance between them in fast strides and he slammed his hands on either side of Dean's head.

“What do you think you are doing? What is wrong with you?” Castiel demanded.

“Why do you care? Why don't you go back to your princess?” Dean hissed, his fear replaced by anger. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes again and he tried to push past Castiel so the alpha couldn't see them.

“Is that what this is about?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded slowly and looked at him. Castiel scoffed and pulled away shaking his head in disbelief.

“You actually believe that I enjoyed my time with her? Dean...I am revolted by her. I only did what I had to do so I could keep you here and keep my throne.” Castiel admitted. “To tell you the truth I could only perform if I thought about you.” He blushed.

Dean's mouth fell open into a silent 'o' and he realized that he had jumped to conclusions without even asking. He felt horrible for making Castiel worry like this. He drew closer and fell down to his knees, turning his head up in a sign of submission. He didn't want Castiel to be angry at him and he silently begged him to take mercy on him.

“I'm still going to punish you.” Castiel growled and Dean sighed staring down at the floor. He guessed he wasn't that good at playing the submissive little omega. He stood up when he felt Castiel tug on his hair.

“I will tell you that I thought about you so much.” Castiel whispered kissing Dean's chin. He smiled and pulled Dean to the bed. “I did think about how I'm not ready for pups too.” He sighed letting Dean settled down on the bed beside him.

“I can't even think of allowing pups living in this world, not with Michael having control over father's kingdom nor with the danger I could be overthrown...” Castiel sighed and looked at Dean. “When your heat comes...I can't take part. I can't risk having pups at this time.” He explained.

Dean nodded and smiled. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he knew they were both young and had so many years to have pups once this was over. He settled in Castiel's lap and ran his fingers through his hair.

“We can wait...” Dean stated. He hesitated before sighing. “What is my punishment?” He asked worried. A smile spread across Castiel's face and a shudder ran through Dean's body, but this time from excitement rather than fear.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and you guys waited so long!

Dean sighed happily as he splashed around in the water of the tub. Castiel had visited him earlier before his bath, but left soon after he had drawn Dean a bath. They had enjoyed each other before then, and Dean felt satisfied and loved. He scrubbed his skin as he thought about Castiel, about his mate. Everything was perfect. Castiel was perfect, his arrangement with him was perfect...and even though Dean missed Sam and Bobby, he knew that they would be okay.

The only problem was he could feel his stomach was getting pudgy, slowly losing their muscle mass. He figured it was him just being pampered now, and he knew he needed to start back on his training. He wondered if he could get Castiel to train with him, he would do anything to see Castiel in action. Of course that might not be a good idea, he realized. He may just jump Castiel the first chance he got. Just the thought of it made him feel the familiar heat of lust spread through his body.

Dean bit his lip and tried to think of anything else, he was already sore and stretched from their previous rounds of love making. It was something else he noticed, he was more hungry for Castiel's touch and practically begging for his knot every day. He wasn't in heat and he could control his actions when needed but it was still frustrating when his thoughts would be interrupted by the need to be mated by Castiel.

When he was finished with his bath he pulled himself from the cooling water and dried quickly. He wanted to catch Castiel before he was too busy taking care of the kingdom with the various appointments with advisers. Dean dressed as soon as he was dried and left his room, stopping a servant to let them know they needed to clean the bath.

He wandered around the castle for a while before he came across Meg. He tried to turn and hide from her, but she spotted him and called out his name. Dean swore under his breath, he had been trying to avoid her. Just being around her made his skin crawl yet he had no idea why. She had never tried to harm him but there was something unsettling about her looks at him.

“Yes?” Dean asked. He didn't even bother using the proper introductions for the princess, he felt he was her equal even if he was just the king's mistress and born a commoner.

Meg obviously hated this, and each time Dean talked to her as an equal her smile would falter. It was obvious that she thought she was much better than him. To Dean she was nothing more than a whore. Of course he would never say this to her face, he knew for a fact he would be killed by the guards if he did so. He knew Castiel was on think ice with the kingdom, and he didn't want to start anything that would end up with Castiel getting hurt too.

“I was wondering if you were going to be joining us for lunch later?” Meg asked keeping her head held high. Her smile was wide and wicked and Dean couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly be planning.

The mere mention of food made Dean's stomach lurch however and he shrugged before excusing himself. He figured throwing up on the future queens shoes would be quiet rude despite how much he enjoyed the idea. Meg stepped back in disgust, but Dean was too busy to keep from vomiting on her to care.

After emptying the contents of his stomach in a nearby bathroom he felt light headed. Dean began to wonder if perhaps he was sick and maybe he should seek out the royal doctor. He hoped he wasn't too sick, he had never really been his entire life and even if he ever had a small cold he got over it quickly. He had to when he was working for his uncle and then in the city. However Dean knew if he wanted to continue training he shouldn't work while sick.

It wasn't until an hour later that Dean had the royal doctor visit him in his chambers. He felt nervous, maybe he was sick? He didn't want to get Castiel sick and he didn't want to have to stay in bed. He really needed to be training, and he voiced these concerns to the doctor when she arrived.

The doctor was an older woman with curly brown hair and kind brown eyes. She introduced herself as the royal healer, Missouri. Dean quickly explained what was happening and she ordered him to lay down so she could check on his stomach. He couldn't explain it, but he was slightly intimidated by this woman and he laid down immediately.

She checked his stomach by gently pressing on it, talking to herself as she did. Dean wasn't sure what she was saying but he was concerned that he was dying of something. She smiled and allowed him to sit up as she quickly rummaged through her herb bag and pulled out a few leaves of something Dean couldn't identify.

“These will help with the sickness, but I don't have anything that will make it go away. You just have to wait it out.” She said handing him the herbs. “Take them with hot water.”

“What...what is it? Why am I sick?” Dean asked taking them.

“It's just normal morning sickness, comes with being pregnant.” Missouri explained. “You will need to eat better and get rest once the baby grows more.”

Dean let this sink in. He was pregnant, and with Castiel's child of course. He placed a hand onto his stomach and smiled at Missouri. She began to explain the things he should expect with being pregnant, but beyond the sore body and vomiting nothing sounded too awful.

He didn't even say goodbye as she left him to his thoughts. He stayed sitting on his bed for a while just thinking. Castiel had to marry him now, if he had a child unwed their would be so much controversy. He jumped to his feet when he realized he was late for his lunch with Castiel and Meg.

Dean could barely keep his heart still, it raced out of control. He felt so elated to know that he was carrying Castiel's child. He knew he had to tell him immediately, and he figured lunch would be the best time to. He entered the room to find Castiel already sitting at the head of the table, Meg sitting on the right side of the table. This was the Queen's seat Dean knew and he took his spot on the other side.

Castiel turned to him and smiled, taking his hand under the table. Dean squeezed it gently before taking a sip of water from his glass. He could hardly keep in his excitement but before he was able to say anything Meg sent him a glare for him to stay quiet. He could only glare back before she spoke up.

“Castiel...” Meg said getting the attention of the dark haired man. He turned to her letting go of Dean's hand. “I need to tell you something.” She smiled, a real true smile on her face.

Dean felt his stomach drop, there was something wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling that things were going horribly wrong. His hand felt cold with the absence of Castiel's own, and he felt the rest of his body go numb as the next words left Meg's mouth.

“I'm pregnant.”


	20. Chapter 19

“I'm pregnant.”

Those words didn't seem real in Dean's mind. His hands went straight to his stomach. In his mind he was supposed to say those words, but instead Meg had beat him. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be, he thought. He looked up to her to see if perhaps she was lying, but her smile was genuine and her voice filled with real emotion. He turned to see Castiel's reaction and he immediately wished he hadn't. He flinched at how caring Castiel's face was, there wasn't love but rather an emotion related closely to it. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to keep up an emotionless mask.

Castiel quickly jumped to Meg's side, embracing her while Dean watched on with cold eyes. He felt as if the world had stopped, that what was happening was a nightmare. This dream would melt away and he would wake up in Castiel's arms. Dean would tell him the news when he awoke…he closed his eyes briefly hoping this was the case. He opened his eyes to find the same scene in front of him and he felt his stomach drop.

It wasn't a dream, and Dean sat through it the best he could until finally he couldn't handle the swirling emotions inside of him and between Castiel and Meg. Eventually he just couldn't take it anymore and Dean quickly excused himself, although the words fell on deaf ears. Dean couldn't stomach seeing how Castiel looked at Meg, as if the world was all focused on her and the child. Dean felt jealousy and anguish inside of himself and he knew he had to leave before he said or did something wrong. He couldn't bring up his pregnancy now.

He knew if Meg found out about his pregnancy she would see the unborn child as a threat, and he feared for his life and his child's. He rushed to his room and locked the door behind him. He could barely keep his body from shaking, he just wanted to tell Castiel about their child but now he wondered if he would ever be able to tell him. He knew that his child would never be accepted by Castiel, and even if it was it would be a bastard child, unloved by anyone other than it's parents.

Dean hurried up the long stone staircase, each step taking him further from the scene that broke his heart. He started a servant who was backing out of a room, but Dean didn't even take time to apologize for almost running over the boy. He ran into his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Dean laid himself on his bed and buried his face into the pillow, tears streaming down his face. He hated how emotional he had become, this wasn't the first time his emotions had taken over and just ruined him. He had no idea what he was going to do, he knew he was jumping to conclusions and that maybe Castiel would care for his child too. But images of Meg harming him filled his mind and he quickly shut down any thought of telling Castiel.

He had to make sure his child was safe, the omega part of him was already very protective of the child. If he didn't have his alpha to protect him and the child, he would just do it himself. Dean knew how to fight, he knew how to protect himself. Dean curled up and wrapped his arms around his stomach, and stayed in the same position on the bed for the next few hours. He ignored everyone who came to see if he needed anything, he didn't even let Missouri in when she came to check on him.

  


Sam stifled a groan as he tried to move his legs. He had been crouching for what felt like hours, and his legs were slowly cramping worst and worst. He knew that he needed to be quiet, his movement could startle any guards looking for their group. There was about six of them that split off from the main group while running from the camp. He knew that other groups had split off too when he heard the screams of those ones being captured or killed while the sounds of heavy running by others could be heard.

He was just thankful that their group had managed to escape. However he still hadn't heard any news on Robert, in fact it had taken him a long time to be convinced that he had to leave without him. Charlie had convinced him that it was best if he got out, that way he could get help for Robert. In the end he left. He had looked to see if the older beta was in any of the groups that were escaping but he didn't see him. That didn't mean Robert wasn't in another group Sam hadn't seen but the chances were unlikely. The groups were mainly filled with female and young beta's, easier groups to escape Sam figured. Older betas would just slow them down.

Sam looked over to Charlie who was curled up beside the large tree trunk they were hiding by. The ferns and brambles covered them if they crouched but they had no idea where the guards were making it impossible to move without giving away their position. Off in the distance Sam could hear the soft patter of rain and he knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before they were caught in the storm.

As soon as thunder started above them he came up with a plan. He reached over to shake Charlie to get her attention without making a noise. The red head looked up to him with a confused look. She quickly glanced around before moving closer, attempting to stay quiet as she did so.

Sam pointed up to the sky when another rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. Charlie's eyes widened as she caught on to what she assumed Sam was trying to say; her only response was to nod. She turned and grabbed the small boy that was sitting beside them. He had to be about six but he didn't seem to have anyone else with him making Charlie hover over him like an over protective mother hen. A few of the other beta's noticed movement from Sam and Charlie and they all slowly prepared themselves, moving with each roll of thunder.

Counting the time between the rolls of thunder Sam quickly calculated when the longest and loudest round would be. As soon as the sky shook again Sam was up and running south, away from the guards and camp. Charlie and the boy were on his heels, followed by the rest of the group. There was only a few seconds of thunder that would allow them to get a head start, the sound covering their feet pounding against the ground and legs rubbing against the thick undergrowth.

Sam counted in his head how long the thunder was lasting, preparing for when it would be gone. He forced his legs to move as fast as they could, he had a feeling growing in his legs that told him if he stopped suddenly he would most likely fall forward. He was lucky that his legs were long for his body, he was the height of an average grown male but he was slim and strong meaning he could run faster than the other beta's.

He turned back to see where Charlie and the boy were at and he was pleased to find them running close behind, although the boy seemed to be struggling a bit with the fast run. His footing was uneven and he almost slipped several times in the dirt. As soon as the thunder stopped, Sam slowed his run and skidded to a stop, almost collapsing from the motion. He motioned for the boy to get onto his back, which the child did without hesitation. He knew what kind of danger they were in, even he knew what would happen if they were caught.

The thunder came back just as rain began to pour down on them. Sam swore under his breath as he ran, Charlie beside him. He couldn't see any of the other beta's but he could only assume they had managed to escape further into the forest towards the farmlands and roads that led to towns. They bust from the forest onto a small dirt trail, slowing as their feet made contact with the mud.

Charlie fell beside Sam as soon as they reached the road, her footing having been lost due to the mud. Sam turned to her to help her up but she was already on her feet. Sam pulled her across the road to the other side. They were covered by forest once more but this time they didn't run quite as fast. There was no need to, they were sure they had escaped the guards that were chasing them down.

Sam set the boy down on the ground and let him take his hand. They moved through the forest silently before Sam finally looked down to the boy.

“What's your name?” Sam asked.

“Jesse.” The boy said.

“Where are you parent's?”

Jesse stayed quiet and shrugged. He looked forward and squinted, trying to look through the rain. The silence that came from Jesse unnerved Sam and he looked back to Charlie who was busy looking around as well.

“How old are you?” Jesse asked looking back up to Sam.

“Why?” Sam asked surprised.

“You don't look that old.” Jesse stated. “I just passed my eighth winter.”

Sam frowned, he had assumed the boy was younger than that. Of course many of the beta's had assumed he was older than he really was so he couldn't say anything. He stopped when Charlie grabbed both of them and pulled them back. He was about to ask what was wrong when he spotted the house.

The house was made of stone and wood, it looked like the forest was reclaiming the building. The only signs of life was the smoke coming up from the chimney. Sam couldn't see if anyone was by the windows through the rain but he could see the subtle glow of candles through the glass of the windows. He wasn't sure what to do but Jesse seemed to have a different idea.

The boy let go of Sam's hand and ran off towards the house, ignoring as Sam and Charlie yelled at him. They ran after him, trying to stop him before he reached the door. He ran too fast however and he was soon pounding on the door screaming for the occupants to open the door for them. Sam reached the boy before Charlie but it was too late as the door swung open and a woman stared at them in confusion.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written quickly so hopefully one reader won't go crazy without an update. You know who you are. Your amazing comments keep me inspired to write.

Sam shook as he tried to pull Jesse back to him. Charlie moved to place herself closer to the two boys, unsure at what this person was going to do.

“Are you okay? Do you need something?” The alpha asked. She was an older woman in her early fifties, her eyes kind despite her status. The door was ajar a bit more so that Sam could see into the small main room. It was barely furnished and with only a few candles lit along with the fireplace. The smell of herbs found their way out of the open door, an inviting smell compared to the dirt and sweat Sam was used to.

Despite the inviting tone of the house Sam shrunk back in fear that she was on the side of the king, he knew many alphas were now. Many of them saw the betas as lesser people, even lesser than omegas now. Even though many of the alphas that felt this way were mainly in the cities, there was a chance that she was still within the same group that sought to harm the betas. A younger omega poked her head out behind a wall behind her mother and she gasped seeing the trio.

“Mom! They are betas!” She said running over and pushing past her mother. “Are you okay? Are you from one of the camps?” She asked. It was obvious that the treatment of the betas in the kingdom reached all the way to the outskirts of the towns even. Sam could only nod in surprise.

Once her mother understood the situation she moved aside to allow the three betas inside. Sam hesitated and looked to Charlie who was looked worried too. Jesse thanked the two and entered the warm house holding onto Charlie's hand. Sam sighed and figured that if anything they could over power an older alpha and an omega if things took a turn for the worst.

The inside was much warmer and Jesse settled himself by the fire. The alpha closed the door behind them while her daughter looked them over with a concerned look. Sam wandered after Charlie who was standing in the middle of the room, looking around herself. The house was cluttered with drying herbs and vegetables along with what seemed to be sewing work near a pair of wooden chairs beside the fire. Sam wondered if they had interrupted their work.

“I'm Ellen, this is my daughter Jo.” The alpha said.

“I'm Charlie, this is Sam and the smaller one is Jesse.” Charlie explained pulling Sam closer.

Jesse looked up from the fire but then back down. His interest lied with the food that was cooking over the fire. Sam looked to the food as well and his stomach growled giving away how hungry they all were. Charlie shook her head at Sam but Ellen seemed to not have any of that.

“You can eat if you want.” She said. One look at them all and she could tell they hadn't eaten a real meal in a long time. They also were soaked to the bone, but dirty as if they had been so dirty for so long that it practically was sealed onto them. “After you eat, you can bathe.”

“Why are you helping us?” Sam finally asked, his tone hostile.

“Sam!” Charlie started to scold him but stopped when she heard Ellen laugh.

“I understand your distrust, but I want you to know that my daughter and I mean no harm.” Ellen sighed. “We really just wish to help. We don't agree with the kings ruling...”

Sam nodded and as soon as Charlie let go of his hand he was joining Jesse by the fire, grabbing at the still warm food. Charlie followed soon after, cautious but she figured that if Ellen or Jo wanted to hurt them they would of done it by then.

  


Dean stared out the window, his face emotionless. His arms were wrapped around his stomach even though there was no bump yet. He just felt the need to protect it from the trouble he could feel brewing. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He wasn't sure if it was going to be due to Meg or Castiel, but there was something off. The past week had been stressful, with Castiel barely even noticing Dean.

He pushed himself away from the window, his hunger getting the best of him. He had refused to eat for the past day but he knew it was probably bad for the child if he didn't. Dean had stayed mainly in his room since he found out about Meg being pregnant. He was afraid of running into her, or worst Castiel. He couldn't stomach seeing how happy he was. Dean was jealous. He knew this but he did nothing to get rid of the anger and frustration brewing in him.

Dean ignored the servants that gave him dirty looks, he could tell him being there was not well received by the general working staff. He wondered if Meg had something to do with that. He froze seeing Meg walking around, talking with a few of the servants and he quickly tried to hide. If there was something he didn't want was to see her.

Panic set in as he found he couldn't hide. His heart sank as she called out his name, obviously having seen him. He turned to face her. She had to look up to him which pleased him just a little, it made him feel much more important than her. She was dressed in a traditional styled dress, black and purple. She wasn't showing either yet, but every few moments she would pass a hand over her stomach just as Dean had been doing.

“Can I help you with something?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

Meg gave him a quick look over and smiled. “I'm just looking for my husband. Have you seen him?”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “No and he's not your husband yet. He doesn't have to marry you.”

Meg let out a small laugh and crossed her arms. “Well he's not going to be marrying you. You're just a low class whore.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Dean smirked. “Remember, he wanted me first.”

Meg's smile fell and she looked close to wrapping her hands around Dean's neck. Dean took a step back, scared she might actually try something. Instead she gave him a warning look before turning on her heel and stormed away, servants whispering to each other as they watched the scene before them. Dean glared at them before continuing to the kitchen to see if there was any food he could scavenge.

After being shooed away from the kitchen by the servants working there Dean decided it was finally time to see Castiel. He was tired of this treatment, and yes he knew he was Castiel's “mistress” but he still didn't deserve this. He mumbled under his breath each time a servant glared at him but he kept his comments to himself, he didn't want to start anything.

Dean had heard the rumors that were being spread. Not rumors about him and Castiel but rather rumors about the old king, Crowley. It worried Dean a little that maybe the king wasn't dead as they had assumed but rather he was alive and would want his thrown back. It didn't matter though, he knew that Castiel was well liked by the people and that it wouldn't be easy for Crowley to come back into power.

He knew Castiel was most likely working and he began the long walk up the stairs that led to the war room. The further he ascended the stairs the fewer servants he saw. Dean finally relaxed when he reached the top of the long staircase. He smiled down at his stomach, rubbing it gently.

“I hope you weren't too uncomfortable...” Dean whispered, although he knew it was way too early for the baby to be affected by any movement. “If only your father knew.” He sighed looking back up. He froze seeing Meg staring right at him.

“I-I can explain.” Dean tried to think of an excuse, not wanting Meg to tell Castiel or perhaps even get jealous. He frowned when he saw Meg stare at him with wide eyes but she didn't say anything. “Are you alright?”

Dean rushed forward concerned that Meg was ill as she began to sway, but before he could grab her she was stumbling towards the stairs. Dean knew if she fell it would hurt her badly and despite the hatred he felt towards her, he was not one to let another get injured if he could stop it.

“Meg!” He yelled hoping to snap her out of her trance. His heart raced as he saw a small trickle of blood form at the corner of her mouth.

She didn't even look at him as her body just dropped and she fell to the stairs. Dean rushed to stop her but it was too late as her body fell down the stairs. He stood there helpless as he watched her fall and eventually stop at one of the staircase landings. Dean rushed down the stairs to her, avoiding the blood on the floor so not to slip in it. As soon as he was by her side he checked to see if she was alive. But as soon as he turned her over he knew she didn't survive.

Meg's eyes seemed to stare up at him, blood trickling more from her mouth and now nose. Dean stumbled back in terror and almost fell himself. He began to scream for help, yelling for the servants to help him. He didn't know what else to do, she had just...died. It wasn't his fault, he knew this. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind another replaced it. He didn't do it, but no one else knew that. For all they would know was he had pushed her.

“What in the world are-...” Came the voice of Castiel. Dean looked up to see him descending the stairs, his eyes wide in horror at the scene before him.

“Castiel...this isn't what it looks like...” Dean whimpered standing up. His clean clothing was smeared in blood, and he tried to wipe it off his hands but he knew it made him look even more guilty.

Castiel seemed to ignore him, instead his eyes were glued to Meg's body. Dean could almost see tears begin to well up in his eyes as he approached them. Dean ducked his head down in respect and backed away further down the stairs. Castiel knelt beside Meg, his hands going to her face.

Dean was about to leave when the guards finally showed up. He froze in terror that perhaps they would arrest him but they ignored him too for the time being as they paid attention to their newly deceased princess and their king. A single sob broke the silence, the action causing Castiel's whole body to shake in his attempts to hide them.

Castiel finally looked up to Dean, uncontrolled anger in his eyes. Dean gasped as Castiel stood up, the entire room being filled with the scent of an angered alpha. Some of the guards even stood back in fear. Dean shook his head trying to form the words that would announce his innocence but by the look Castiel was giving him he knew it would just fall upon deaf ears.

“Ten minutes.” Castiel growled.

“Excuse me?” Dean asked, confused by the statement.

“I am giving you ten minutes to get on a horse and flee this country. Ten minutes before I order the guards to kill you.” Castiel said.

Dean stepped forward, his eyes pleading. He tried to say something but he knew it would be to no avail. He felt hurt and betrayed by the fact Castiel wouldn't even listen to him. He shook his head and swore under his breath before screaming at Castiel.

“You bastard! You actually think I did this?! Burn in hell!” Dean cried, tears streaming down his face as he turned and ran. He knew Castiel wasn't lying that he would have his guards kill him and he didn't even think twice before running to the stables to get his horse.

Castiel watched him go. He took a deep breath, crying still but he had to be strong around his guards. He knelt down to pick Meg's body up, holding her in his arms as he stood. He gave her one last sorrow filled look before turning to one of the guards and nodding.

“Kill him.”


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long, I have had a crazy last few weeks and I've been really too depressed to write sorry. Anyways sorry it's late but hopefully I'll get back on schedule.

Castiel stared down at Meg's body. She was rested on her bed waiting for burial. Castiel found that their believes about death and funerals were much different than his own kingdoms, and as much as he wanted to have her buried as soon as possible he knew he had to allow the proper rituals to be performed. He could hardly understand why Dean would do something like this. It hurt him more that Dean killed Meg more than her actual death. He had to remind himself that it wasn't just Meg that had been killed but also their unborn child. He reminded himself this whenever he felt worry for Dean.

He had cried for hours. At first it was for Meg and his unborn child but soon it was for Dean and Castiel's growing worry for him. He could blame it on them being mates, that it was just his alpha side that was worrying for his omega. It didn't matter to his alpha side that Dean had killed Meg, it only mattered that his mate was safe and he couldn't know that for sure if he was or not.

Meg's body had been washed, her hair fixed and she was in a simple white death gown as it was tradition. Her burial was the next day and all the windows and doors were open. When Castiel inquired about it Missouri had informed him it was an old legend that stated it was so Death himself could check to see if the body was prepared properly before burial. If the body wasn't he would have the soul return to the body and have it rise from the grave, not quiet alive but not quiet dead as well.

Castiel didn't believe in the stories, but since everyone else in the castle seemed very superstitious he played along. He wondered if he had been wrong about Dean, that maybe Dean was only after power and wealth. He had wanted to believe Dean did love him and looked beyond his title. His guards had come in a few hours before to let him know they had lost Dean somewhere in the wilderness and he had to admit he was thankful for this. If it was a choice between Dean escaping back to his own kingdom and him being executed, Cas would want to know at least Dean was alive.

Castiel had lost one love, he didn't want the other dead too. It had taken him the entire night to calm down and when he had he realized how rash he had acted but if he hadn't and allowed Dean to stay they surely both would have been in danger. The people only liked Castiel because he was to marry their princess but now that Castiel's own lover had killed Meg...they would of revolted if he hadn't threatened to kill him.

Still, he could feel it in the air. The servants talked among themselves. Castiel could feel their glares on his back. But no one said anything to his face, he was the king after all and even if they hated him, he did nothing wrong. The only time a servant had come to talk to him was when he had asked for any information on what had happened on the stairs.

The servant had approached him, informing him that he saw Dean pushed Meg. Castiel was unsure about this information, seeing as it was almost like the servant had just repeated a story to him and was expecting a reward. Almost like a hunting dog. Castiel didn't want to believe Dean had done something like this, but at the same time with what he saw and what the servants talked about...it was hard to believe that Dean hadn't killed Meg.

Castiel stood, leaving Meg's body. He knew that nothing would happen to it. Everyone in the castle respected the ancient traditions and wouldn't dare disturb the body unless it was important. He straightened his clothing, trying to make himself appear more well put together than he actually was. His mind was still reeling, his emotions scattered all over the place.

His shoulders slumped from the emotional strain and he could barely keep his head up. It felt almost like his crown was too heavy for his head, pushing down on him. He gave one last look to Meg before leaving the room, ignoring the servant he had almost ran over on his way out. Castiel couldn't even look at any of the servants, he didn't want to see the judgment they had laid upon him.

As soon as Castiel made it downstairs he just stood outside the throne room, not entering and his head resting against the wall. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. He needed to keep his composure no matter how badly his heart hurt or how much it felt like he was being torn apart slowly by some unseen force. His body shook with him trying to keep his emotions in control. Castiel took one more breath before entering the throne room to do his job, ruling the kingdom.  


 

Sam woke up when he felt someone poking at him. Ellen and Jo were kind enough to allow the three betas to stay with them for a while. It was unnerving due to the fact the king's guards were still after the escaped betas. They had to stay inside at all times out of fear of being spotted by passing searches. Jesse was growing uneasy even after a few short days, while Charlie helped the best she could. It seemed Charlie got along better with Ellen and Jo than either Sam or Jesse did.

They had never talked about it but Sam wondered if Charlie had family. She seemed to fit in so well with them, and Sam hated to think that she would leave to go to a lonely life once everything was over. He knew Jesse probably would be alright, someone would take him in but Sam...he spent most of his time worried about Dean and Robert, they were his only family.

He groaned when the person didn't let up bothering him. He threw back his blankets but before he could say anything he was greeted with the worried face of Charlie. Sam looked to his side to see Jesse was missing from where he had been sleeping next to Sam.

“Where's Jesse?” Sam asked getting up.

“I don't know. I went to get some water and I saw that he was gone.” Charlie said.

Sam quickly dressed in warm clothing and followed Charlie out of their loft grabbing a torch. He was careful not to wake the sleeping owners of the house, he didn't want to bother Jo or Ellen and worry them. The night was cold and Sam pulled the jacket Ellen had sewn him up closer to his body. He worried that perhaps Jesse hadn't taken a jacket and would be stuck out in the cold.

Sam and Charlie ran out into the forest, splitting up to see if they could find him faster. Sam ran further into the forest where they had come from many days earlier while Charlie searched closer to the roads. He made sure to keep quiet, he knew the forest had many places that the king's guards could hide. Sam was worried for Jesse, scared he had gotten hurt or worst, captured again. He couldn't help Jesse if he was caught, Sam had to worry about himself first.

The forest floor was still damp from previous rain but it wasn't muddy. Sam checked to see if there was any footprints or anything, but it was too dark and the torch created shadows on the ground that weren't there. He grew frustrated with the search and thought about calling out for Jesse but that would of only gotten the attention of everyone else in the nearby forest including the king's guards.

A light shone through the trees and for a second Sam was worried that perhaps he had gone in a circle and was back at Jo and Ellen's. He sighed and hoped that perhaps Charlie had found Jesse, seeing as he hadn't really found any evidence that indicated Jesse had gone the way Sam looked. He grew confused as he got closer to the light. This area of the forest looked nothing like where Ellen's was, if anything the trees grew closer where he was at.

Sam stopped in front of a worn out stone building that the forest was slowly taking back over. He moved his torch closer to the entrance, keeping back in case there was a wild animal residing in there. When nothing moved due to the light he took a tentative step in. As soon as he passed through the doorway the room changed suddenly, and he found himself falling to the floor with a yell of surprise.

He tried to focus on the two shapes that were closing in on him but the room was too bright. He tried grabbing for the torch to use as a weapon but his hand grasped at only air. Sam tried to scream for help but it was cut off when one of the figures uttered something. His vision began to fade and he could hear the sound of two women conversing with each other in a language he didn't understand. He could hear one begin to mutter something that sounded like a spell and as he blacked out he just then realized that they were witches. He had been trapped by witches.  


 

Gabriel hummed to himself as he wandered the palace gardens. He had fled to the eastern kingdom in search of refuge, and after a long debate he finally was able to convince Kali to allow him to stay. She wasn't too pleased that he had come all that way and begged of her to take him in but when she learned of what was happening in Gabriel's own kingdom she finally gave in. Gabriel knew that despite Kali's cruel and cold outer shell she really did care for not only her own people but other kingdom's people as well.

The palace itself was so much different than his own. Everything seemed so much more peaceful, more full of life and livelier. He wondered if it felt this way simply because his home had seemed so cold due to his father and brother. The palace was more open, large cut outs in the ceiling and walls allowed sunlight to enter and often servants could be found lounging around like cats sunbathing. The smell of fruit drifted into the rooms often due to the numerous fruit trees that were on the palace grounds.

Gabriel smiled as he saw Kali approach him. They had grown closer since he arrived, he was sure that Kali would ask, or rather demand, that he be her mate but she hadn't asked yet. Gabriel wasn't going to push her even though they both had been avoiding their connection for years. Gabriel mainly tried to ignore how he felt for her because of his father. Since he was gone now however, Gabriel didn't have anything holding him back from accepting if Kali approached him with the offer.

“We need to talk.” Kali growled. Gabriel's smile fell from his face and he suddenly became serious, the playful and lazy feeling he had earlier was gone.

“What's wrong?” Gabriel asked.

“Your brother.” Kali shook her head in what seemed to be disbelief. “Michael. That stupid man...”

Gabriel frowned, confused at what Kali was trying to say. It was obvious to him that she was truly upset about something. Even in her most upsetting times she remained stoic and kept the cold mask up. He had learned over the years to tell when something was bothering Kali. He reached out to grab her arms, keeping her still as she began to pace.

“What's wrong?” Gabriel asked once more.

“He declared war!” Kali yelled.

“On who?” Gabriel figured that perhaps Michael had declared war on Castiel, which despite Gabriel caring for his youngest brother he really didn't want to get between them. “On Castiel?”

“No not just Castiel. On all of us. Every single kingdom. He's sending out his army now.” Kali whimpered. Gabriel had never heard her make that noise before and his own heart sank at the news. “He's planning to wipe all of us out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There are 4 kingdoms in the story, each one is based off a different season. The main kingdom (Castiel's and his brothers' kingdom) is Spring, the southern kingdom (Meg's) is fall, the eastern kingdom (Kali's) is Summer and the last kingdom that hasn't showed up yet (the western kingdom) is Winter.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez has it been a while...so updates on why it's been a while. I had a lot of issues with people, had to move towns and then very bad depression...yay! I'm back and I'm hoping to get back into writing more, not just my fanfictions but also my original fiction too. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I know it's short and I'm sorry about that.

Castiel grew uneasy as the evening drew to a close and night began to settle. His former home was quiet except for the sounds of the dinner that he was sharing with his brother. He threw a few worried glances towards his older brother who seemed to not of noticed, or pretending not to.

A few hours earlier Castiel had arrived at Michael's kingdom in an attempt to stop the war that his brother was planning. His own people had grown impatient without news of whether they were going to war or not, forcing him to try and bring some peaceful outcome to this madness. He knew by no means was he his brother's favorite, but he had hoped that perhaps the fact they were blood would halt Michael's plans.

He half expected Michael to have him killed on the spot but when the other greeted him without any hint of emotion he couldn't help but wonder what his brother had in store for him. There was nothing more frightening than knowing that his brother most likely wanted him dead yet the man was acting as if it hadn't been a good few years since they saw each other. When Michael invited him for dinner Castiel expected the meal to be poisoned but there he was an hour later with nothing wrong with his food other than it's staleness.

Castiel finally noticed how thin the guards were and he frowned wondering if there was a shortage of food in his brother's kingdom. It would make sense why the food tasted like it was days old. He respectfully ate it but he could only feel pity for the people of his brother's kingdom.

Eventually Castiel couldn't handle it anymore and had excused himself minutes earlier as he couldn't take the fake civility between them and he stepped out of the room to gain his composure. After a few moments he wandered over to the windows, looking out to the grounds of his former home. His eyes fell upon the empty shell of what used to be his greenhouse. It was burned and dismantled and he felt a little tug at his heart as he remembered the many afternoons he would spend in it growing up.

He sighed as he ran his fingers along the stone walls as he wandered down the corridor. He noticed the lack of portraits, he figured Michael had removed those right away. They were after all fake memories, behind the stoic faces of the four children were fears and dreams. Behind the stone cold eyes of the father was hatred and anger towards the loss of his only love. What couldn't be found was the soft gaze of blue eyes of the mother, eyes that Castiel took.

Many drunken beatings from his father were started because of those eyes. Stolen from the women he loved, the king would say. It didn't matter that Castiel was just a boy when his mother died, it was his fault just like everything else. Eventually Castiel started to hate those eyes, hated seeing their perfect blue in his reflection. But then he would have to remind himself that they were all he had left of his mother, other than the small sapphire covered locket that was a gift from his mother when he was born. He had lost that stupid thing when he was a teen though, he had cried for days over it.

Castiel stopped and rested against the wall, tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't thought about his mother and that locket in a long time. He was thankful that she was gone from this world, if only so she didn't have to see her boys torn apart and what their cruelty was bringing the world. He pushed away from the wall and looked up at the sky through the large glass window. The moon was out, but clouds were closing in. There was another storm brewing.

Was the storms a sign from the gods that the humans were destroying all they had planned? Castiel hadn't been one to much believe in the old gods, but tonight seeing the clouds race in to cover the moon's light he couldn't help but think they were angry. And as if a sign from the immortal and righteous beings themselves, raindrops tapped against the window. One tap, then two at a time. Within seconds it sounded as if the gods were pounding their fingers against the glass and Castiel took a step back in fright, his heart racing.

He was greeted with an arm around his neck, not pressing down but holding him still all the same. Castiel's eyes widened and he reached up to grab at the arm, but he was too slow as he felt the edge of a blade run across the exposed flesh of his throat. Time seemed to slow down as he stumbled forward, not sure what had happened. His neck stung, and he wondered if the blade had just grazed him.

When his hand met the now bleeding slit across his throat he realized this was not the case. His hands shook as he tried to stop the bleeding, but his fingers grew slick and he couldn't help the gurgled sound that came from him as he fell to his knees as pain erupted from the wound. Castiel could hear his attacker moving around the side of him, his boots clicking on the stone floors almost too loudly.

Castiel turned his gaze to see Michael standing above him, a satisfied look on his face and a bloody dagger in the other. Michael pushed Castiel over onto the ground with his foot. His crown slipped from his head and fell to the ground with a clatter as Michael clambered onto Castiel, dagger raised high. Castiel had barely managed to hold the wound closed on his throat with both hands and had no way to defend himself from another attack. He prayed to whatever gods that were outside the castle walls for help. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see someone come into view but he wondered if it wasn't just another guard coming to help Michael.

“Let's cut out those pretty eyes now why don't we?” Michael cackled bringing the knife down.

Castiel could barely make out what happened next, more pain and screaming but he wasn't sure if the screaming was his own. He did realize that Michael was no longer on him, and Castiel wasn't sure if Michael was biding his time or cleaning the knife off but he didn't waste time. He tore at his coat and managed to pull off a piece and wrap it around his throat. More blood had joined onto his clothing but it wasn't from his throat.

His face was on fire and he could feel the individual gashes formed by Michael's blade. Castiel didn't have time to think about that though, he couldn't stand so he turned and started pulling himself away from the blood soaked spot where his body had been. He groaned and spat out blood as he crawled, escape the only thing he could focus on. He didn't know if he would make it to help or not. He didn't know if Michael would come back to finish him off or was busy with whatever poor soul that had screamed.

Castiel knew one thing though, the reason why no gods responded to him. It wasn't that they didn't care or that this was part of their master plan...it was simply because they weren't there. There was no gods, no demons...just mortal men with evil brewing in their hearts and hatred for their brethren.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place several months after the last one.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, I've been focusing on my novel I'm writing that's original fiction so my fanfictions have taken a back seat sorry.

Dean let out a breath of cold air, his lungs freezing as if ice was forming in them. He coughed into his gloved hand. He was worried that perhaps he would develop some kind of illness, but he was thankful to see no blood on his hand as he pulled it away from his mouth. Illness was the last thing he needed he knew as he placed a hand on his abdomen. It would be only a matter of weeks before his child would be born.

Dean had been traveling since he had escaped from Castiel's castle. He had visited many different towns in the different regions but he didn't feel safe staying in any of the kingdoms due to the escalating problems caused by Michael's actions. Dean had found himself heading to the most northern reaches of the continent, past the northern kingdom into the lands of nomads and rural tribes.

He had heard stories of the people of the north, how they were cruel tribes that took advantage of travelers like himself, robbing them for all they had and stealing their horses. These stories were spread through the kingdom by the soldiers in bars, and by the peasants that heard such stories. Dean had heard them many times during his time working for Ellen. But he had started to hear new versions of these stories from the places he visited during his escape. Apparently the tribes were taking in beta's fleeing from the kingdoms, and training omegas in case the impending wars between said kingdoms spilled onto their lands. Dean could only hope that they would give him shelter and a place for him and his child, they were his last hope.

The wind picked up as he directed his horse through the plains that were blanketed in snow. Tree branches poked out of the white blanket like stones along the shoreline, both a danger to passing travelers. Dean carefully steered his horse through these obstacles.

Just as he though the weather couldn’t get worst snow began to fall, the flurries blocking out Dean’s sight. He pulled his cloak over his head and dropped his gaze down to avoid snow stinging at his eyes and face. His horse put her head down too, slowing their pace. No matter how much Dean had tried to get her to go she just ignored him. He was surprised she was even still going.

He wasn’t even sure how long they were moving through the snowstorm but soon he saw a flicker of light in the distance. He let out a sigh of relief as he approached the glowing light that grew larger. He could see the outlines of shelters surrounding it but due to the snow and dying light he couldn’t make out details.

Dean halted his horse as he broke through the sheet of snow. His eyes adjusted to the lighted area and he found himself face to face with arrows pointed at him by cloaked figures. He placed a protective hand over his stomach once more and raised his other to show he wasn’t armed. His horse swayed under him a little and he prayed that she wouldn’t bolt without him holding onto the reins.

“Please, I need help.” He said loud and clear. He silently prayed that they would spare him and listen to what he had to say. He knew he could win them over his he just could tell them what had happened to him.

Dean thought for a second that perhaps they would shoot him but suddenly a loud shout came from one of the figures and they all lowered their bows. Dean turned to look at the person that had shouted as she lowered her cloak and grabbed onto the horses reins to calm the frightened creature that was slowly become more restless.

“Why have you come here?” The woman asked. Dean calmed at her voice and relaxed a little.

“I...need a place for my child and I.” He said, nearly begging the tribe leader he could assume.

  


 

Castiel grimaced as he gently touched the scarring that ran down from under his eye. Fresh lines ran down to his upper cheek. The longest ran from his eyebrow to his cheek, the blade having narrowly missed taking out his eye. Several smaller scars formed in uneven lines, a couple crossing over the larger one.

He pulled on the collar of his jacket, the material the only thing hiding the large scar along his throat. He couldn’t even face himself in the mirror, it made him want to wretch from disgust. He hated what had happened, and he hated his brother even more.

Castiel had been rescued by a commotion from what he could assume were Michael’s servants. When Michael ran off to deal with the problem he took the opportunity to escape. It took him a while to crawl to find a servant that took pity on him and quickly sutured his wounds.

He couldn’t even imagine what else would happen. He lost Meg and his child to someone he had assumed was his mate, he couldn’t even negotiated peace with his brother and now he was to be reminded of these failures by the scars on his face.

Castiel shook his head and straightened his crown. He didn’t need to be upset about anything, he was the king dammit. He didn’t need to carry around those unneeded emotions. The conflicting emotions he held still for Dean, for his family and for this kingdom needed to be sorted out he knew. It would be better if he just stopped feeling. He didn’t need to worry about his brothers nor the escaped omega. He needed to be a king, and if there was anything he had learned from his bastard of a father was a king was emotionless and all powerful.

That’s what he needed to be now. He needed to be his father, even if it was a mask. Eventually Castiel knew that if he wore that mask enough it would become the truth. And that’s all he could ask for. If this was what he needed to do to beat his brother than so be it.

Michael had already sent troops out to invade the other kingdoms, the largest portion was sent to Castiel’s kingdom. The people were growing restless and Castiel had already gathered his own army with full intention to fight Michael’s. The fight was so close Castiel could almost taste the copper taste in the air that always occupied a fight. He could almost see the flecks of blood that would stain his face and armor.

Castiel was different than his brother however. He wasn’t a coward that was going to stay back in his castle. No he would lead his men into battle, if they were going to be loyal to him, then he would be loyal to them. Loyalty was something he respected more than anything.

_Hypocrite. You weren’t very loyal to your mate, h_ e thought to himself, wincing at the memory of how he had treated Dean.  _He killed Meg and our child…_ He had to remind himself, once more his feelings for Dean and his anger towards him conflicting to make him sick to his stomach. 

_You deserve this. You should die out on the battle front._ That pesky thought came back. The same thought of dying and killing himself. 

Castiel sighed and turned from the mirror. That was the plan. If he couldn’t defeat his brother’s army, at least he would die along side his men and he wouldn’t need to worry about Dean and everything else anymore. That was some kind of peaceful solace at least. 

A guard ran in, his helmet under an arm. He bowed quickly to his king before clearing his throat to speak. Castiel nodded as permission to speak. 

“We are ready my lord. We need to leave now.”

Castiel nodded and pushed past the guard. Once he was in his armor they would leave, and then it was all down who had the best army. Castiel hoped it was his brother. 


	25. Update

Hey guys...so lot has happened since december. I relapsed on my depression and tried to harm myself badly during new tears but I got onto anti depressants and its been working well. I've got a full time job now, and between that and cosplay and finally feeling better, I've been busy. Here comes the bad news....I've taken down my Feathers and Thorns fanfiction and soon...this guy will join it. *gasp* okay worry not! Its not being taken down, its going to be put as finished even though its not. Reason? They both are being rewritten, I didn't like how I did this story and it's plot doesn't match to what I wanted. So I'll be rewriting this story and uploading it faster to a new story than before. I will add one last chapter for the link to the updated version when it's ready.

 

 **Update:** The new story is posted here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017821/chapters/32282679

Enjoy and thank you! I hope to see you all over on the new one <3


End file.
